Teen Titans Trouble from the Great Beyond
by Theatrical-Tellall
Summary: The Teen Titans are enjoying some much needed R&R, after their defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. But four giant stones cause a great storm and land into the ocean. Is it some new enemies? Or a misunderstood mess? Read and Review!
1. It Begins

Okay so here we go! This is my very first fanfic and I thought I would start with Teen Titans! If you have any comments leave me some! I love feed back!

"Ahhh...feel that warm air." Starfire sighed on top of Titan's Tower. "I know. It seems more peaceful with the Brotherhood of Evil gone." Robin agreed smiling at her. He held out his hand and she took it. "Hahahaha! So here you two _love_ birds are!" Beast Boy giggled with Cyborg and Raven behind him. "Lets have a cook out and swim! It is the first day of summer..." Cyborg hinted. Robin nodded and Starfire cheered. Raven teleported a book, some sunglasses, threw off her cape and lounged in a chair. She also teleported Star's bikini, Robin's trunks, and Beast Boys boxer briefs. They had monkeys on them. "HEY! That isn't funny!" He complained. Raven snickered quietly and returned to her book. Robin looked out to the sea. The Sun was high in the blue sky and the ocean was calm and inviting. Star had changed in the small bathroom just beside the volley ball net. Robin went in changed and came out eagerly. Still wearing his mask of course. Starfire grabbed His arm spun him around and let go. He FLEW into the air did a perfect swan dive and splash! into the water he went. Star joined followed by BB.

Cyborg hummed to himself while pulling out the grill, table and giant umbrella. "Rae? could you teleport the meat and..tofu. All"- She held up her hand. Without even looking from her book. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" And there before his eyes was all the food, condaments, plates, plasticware, and napkins. Even the charcole for the grill."Thanks Rae. your the best." He smiled and spouted."Tell me something I don't know." Her monotone voice sounded. Cyborg began cooking the ribs and burgers. "Hey BB! Your going to have to make your to...fu-What the..." Cyborg gaped at a huge bright falling star. It wasn't a star. It was an astoroid. It was flying straight to the ocean. Except it wasn't alone. Three more were right behind it. Each giant stone landed near the other Titans who were swimming. Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy hurried out of the water for the waves began to become violent. A whirlpool formed and the sea began to change a dark blue-grey color and the waves started to become a tsunami. The clouds fromed together a harsh grey and lightning started striking where the four stones landed. "Dude! what happened?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "A storm, a whirlpool, and four astorids...Titans! Get ready and be at the T-ship in five minutes. Cyborg? Contact Titans East. We might need Aqua Lad." Robin ordered calmly. Raven faized away, Starfire grabbed BB and flew down stairs. Cyborg stopped cooking and contacted Bumble Bee."Bumble Bee meet us-" Robin closed the door and deprated to his room. "What could this be? A New Enemy?"

* * * At theT-Ship

"Alright, team. Here is the Plan. Beast Boy, you and Aqua Lad are going down to find these astorids. Raven and Starfire? Take Bumble Bee, Mas and Menos and see if anyone in the city is injured or in trouble. Cyborg, you and me are going into that storm with Speedy, and see if there is someone creating these disasters or are they natural. Titans! Go!


	2. All we need are Storms and Whirlpools

With both T-Ships at the ready they departed. Starfire, Raven, Mas, Menos, and Bumble Bee flew into the city in search of damage or danger. They came across a hotel that had been knocked down. They flew to the group outside and started asking questions. "Is there anyone inside?" Raven croaked. "Yes! there are twenty people inside according to my reservation list. No, I mean there are twenty three! Please save them!" The hysterical woman dressed in a ripped unifrom pleaded. She could have been quite beautfiul but her clothes had soaked cement dust marks all over them and they were falling off of her. The smaller four story hotel was partially destroyed. Slate grey building shards were scattered about the street. Raven and Starfire were moving the pieces at the top so the rest wouldn't cave in. Raven could sense twenty two heart beats inside. She hoped the last one was outside and was missed during the counting, then thinking whoever it was that they were dead. The sensations of the people trapped started intensifying. She could feel their panic, one person was on the brink of dying." Hurry Starfire! Move that stone! That person underneth is dying!" Raven hollared. Starfire started to lift the stone grunting and yelling, her eyes started glowing green and becoming a bright light in the darkness. "Mas and Menos move! Get them out the moment the stone is lifted!" Bumble Bee ordered. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Raven started helping Star move it. The huge cement wall was partially lifted and the zoom of Mas and Menos was heard. Raven casted the stone away from them and started moving the next one. Bumble Bee was zapping the bigger ones making them smaller and easier to move. In fifteen minutes all of the trapped people were safe. Ambulances were carting the critical ones away while Raven tended to the healthier ones. Once all were okay and in order, well in order as it could be. They left to the next one.

Robin, Cy, and Speedy flew into the raging squall. The now black clouds were ominous and volant. They swirled and rolled in black and grey twists. Lightning blinded them with each strike. It was like watching a beautiful painting come to life."Whoa. This is a little daring, Robin. Why didn't we bring more back up?" Speedy commented on this, dire, situation. "Because I do not think this is caused by someone in the clouds. I think it is caused by those four astoroids. But just to be sure, we will go in and find out. Cyborg scanned the skies in and out of the storm. Robin dodge the lightning and turbulance. The ship would shake horribly or freeze mid flight from being struck by lightning. After a few minutes Robin's thoughts were true. There wasn't a single soul in the clouds but them three.

"Raven. We found nothing. We are returning to help you recover civilians." Robin confirmed. "Good we could use all the help we can get. Kid Flash and Jinx have started on the west side of town. We are starting on the closes side to the ocean. So far a hotel, three stores, seven resturants, and the east side mall are destroyed. Two hundred and thirteen people were reported missing. We have found one hundred and sixty-three, fifty-seven are dead and the rest are still missing. Also five hundred and eighty are in all five hospitals and they are turning all the high school gyms into civilain evacuation shelters. We have recovered the hotel, stores, and the mall. The resturants are being recovered as we speak. Robin...this storm is unnatural. I can feel it. Are you sure you haven't-AHH!" Raven's communicator went to static. "Raven! Raven! RAVEN! ANSWER ME!" Robin shouted. "Cyborg hurry I think something has happened to Raven and the others. Quick!"He ordered. Cyborg moved the ship towards the city and off they flew.

"Robin. This is Starfire do you copy?" She announced. "Starfire what is your status? What has happened to Raven?" Robin demanded. "Raven has passed out and won't wake up. She is in a trance. Robin, hurry. We need back up." Starfire pleaded.

"Robin, dude you have to see what we found." Beast Boy called. "What is it BB?" Cyborg answered. "These aren't astoroids, they are crystals. Not just any crystals. There are young girls trapped inside..."


	3. The Meeting

Starfire held Raven in her arms shaking her."Raven! Wake up!" She started to tear up. Bumble Bee leaned down and hugged her. "Raven will be okay. Robin is coming, we will move her to the Tower. Don't worry, honey." Bumble Bee consoled her. "Thanks, Bee."Starfire sniffed.

Beast Boy, who was in the shape of a squid, and Aqua Lad raced to each crystal "prison", as Aqua Lad came up with for them. Because each one held a different girl. They looked like they were sleeping peacefully in a bed. The crystal was smoothe and clear as day. Aqua Lad reached and touched one. He almost thought his entire hand would go through because how clear it was.

One girl was very tall and had long blonde hair. She looked athletic and strong. She wore a yellow cloak from head to toe. Another had chocolate long hair and tan skin and was very thin. She wore a bright hot pink cloak. The next one was extremly shorter then the blonde. Her skin was a snowy ivory skin with jet black hair, that was chin length in the front but spiky and short in the back, almost like Robin's. She also was thin but more athletic then the one garbed in pink. She wore an icy blue cloak. The very last which was the farthest from the other three was carmel skinned with charcole black hair that swirled around her in tendrils. She was busty, but not fat, perfectly curvy. She was the same length of the blonde one. She held a large purple, or at least it looked purple to Aqua Lad, amulet that glowed faintly. She was garbed in a very dark royal purple cloak.

"Hmmm. Beautiful woman in crystals...Its like Christmas! I wonder if they are nice. HEY! WAKEY WAKEY!" Beast Boy made faces at the blue cloaked one. "AH!" He squealed. Aqua Lad raced to him. "Whats wrong?" Aqua Lad asked. "She smiled at me!" He croaked pointing at the girl in the crystal. Lo and behold, she was smiling and her eyes were open. They were a bright blue like her cloak. She stuck her tongue out and wiggled her fingers by her ears. Beast Boy started laughing. "See they are friendly!" He morphed into a fish. Her eyes opened wider and she leaned close making a fishy face. She started mouthing something."Beast Boy she is saying something." They starred intently. She was pointing at BB mouthing. "Your funny!" And began to laugh. "I wonder if the others are awake..." Aqua Lad left BB and the mysterious maiden to their playing.

In the distance he saw the farthest one away glowing with a bright light. Shining like a star. The sea began to stir more then before. The whirlpool's tail started to pull the crystal prisons to it. Beast Boy was wrapping his squid arms around her prison. Aqualad swam over to another prison and wrapped his arms around it. The girl inside was the pink garbed one. She was awake also and touched her hands to her head."Stop! Let me go. We are suppose to go. Tell your green friend to also let go."A voice like a soft bell rang lightly in his mind. He shook his head and held on. The girl inside rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Fine, have it your way. Be prepared to hold on tight." She said again. The prison started moving him along with it. BB was also flying through the water toward the whirlpool. They flew to the top and out into the air. Beast Boy and Aqua Lad let go and jumped to the sea and landed, now wading to stay above the angry ocean. The Four Crystal prisons strated spinning into the sky and shinning like four little Suns."Robin. You might want to come see this. Meet you at Titan's Tower." Aqualad reported into the com. BB and Aqualad swam to the shore and ran to the entrance. BeastBoy now changed met up with the others. Cyborg, Robin, and the others stood waiting for them. "What is happening?" Starfire asked. The others waiting for an answer."Just Watch..."Aqualad pointed at the shinning lights in the sky.

The Crystals started shining brighter in the sky. The storm and sea raged harder. Then a large crash like a glass falling to the ground and shattering. The crystal shards fell down to the sea in thousands of fiery sparks. The four beings inside floated down to Earth still in their colored cloaks. When their feet touched the Earth, the storm and sea ceased. The waves calmed and the storm slowly dispersed. Each young maiden smiled and gathered closer to each other as if they were taking a picture. "Hi. We come in peace. We are The StarJammers. And we have invisioned this planet being destroyed. We will lend you our hands in battle." The tall dark one in purple stated politely.


	4. Explaination

The Teen Titans all looked shocked and disturbed. "Uhhhhh. Hello! This is where you invite us inside for hot chocolate!" The blue one called out. Her voice was very high and sassy sounding. Beast Boy giggled lightly. "Sorry were all out of hot choclate but Raven has herbal tea." He pointed to her in Cyborg's arms."What is wrong with her?" The one in pink spoke. Her voice just as high but soft like a genle breeze. She walked over to her. She put her hands on her and her eyes glowed pink."Oh no. We must take her inside."She sounded extremely upset."You aren't going anywhere until you tell us who you are." Bumble Bee sounded, unconvinced who these people were."Oh. Where are our manners? Hi. I am Raivynn, This is Aquaria. She over there is Darkfire, and this Elektra. We are the StarJammers like I said earlier." Raivynn, the one in the dark purple, retorted politly but a little offended.

"I apologize for our rudeness. Welcome new friends! I am Starfire!"

"Cyborg and this is Raven."

"Beast Boy! But, you can call me BB." He lifted his eyebrows and winked at Aquaria. "Watch it Casanova..." She rebuked his flirt, but with a smile.

"And I am Robin and we are the Teen Titans. This is the Titans East."

"Leader of Titans East, Bumble Bee is my name."

"Aqualad." He Replyed nicely."You are just cute!" Elektra walked towards him and leaned her arm on his shoulder."What you think Raivynn? Cute, huh?" Elektra squished his cheeks with her thumb and fingers making him make a fishy face."Stop!" Raivynn growled and whipped her away by her wrist. Elektra just giggled. "I am sorry. Elektra and Aqua are like children...They just can't control themselves." "Hey! I am not a child!" Aqua stomped her foot. BB laughed lightly behind Robin. "And This is Mas and Menos." Bumble Bee finished a little annoyed.

"Don't forget about me. Hi I am Speedy." He walked to Darkfire and wrapped an arm around her waist." Hey want to go out sometime?" he whispered lightly in her ear. Darkfire blushed red and glared." Hands off, buddy." She said just as soft. He smirked and walked back to Bee.

"Oh this is going to be glorious! New friends! Come on!" Starfire grabbed Elektra and Aqua's hands pulling them inside. The others followed. "Robin. We are heading back to the East Tower." Bumble Bee announced."I am going to do some digging on these StarJammers...I don't know, I just can't trust them."She said in a hushed tone. He nodded quickly. "Do what you have to Bumble Bee. See you later." He finished and ran inside. Titans East left in their T-Ship.

Cyborg took Raven to the infirmary and laid her on top of one of the beds. He hooked an IV to her arm with some fluids. He put a heart monitor and more wires to scan her vitals. The door slid open with its mechanical slide and then closed with the same sound. It was Darkfire.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Her vitals are all okay. She just seems to be sleeping but she writhes like she is having a nightmare or in pain. I have no idea what to do."He replyed a little disappointed. "Fret not. I think I have an idea to wake her up." Darkfire consoled him. She put her hands on Raven's head then her stomach. Her eyes glowed and the room grew warm like a fire had just started. Darkfire started to glow herself and the room grew warmer and the light bathed it in a bright pink. After a few minutes the room began to turn grey again and Darkfire removed her hands. Raven opened her eyes slightly." Oh my head..."Her monotone voice sounded. Cyborg jumped in joy."Raven! Your okay."He hugged her softly. "Not so loud Cyborg...my head is punding. I might need a tranquilizer to get rid of the pain." She smiled lightly."Yup that's Raven. She will be okay." Cyborg laughed lightly. "Rest here a while. I might know what caused your head ache. I need to go find Raivynn and talk to her."

"Um. Your looking at Raven..."Raven replyed sarcasticly."Hahaha no...um. Cyborg, right? You can explain to her what has happened."Darkfire giggled and left the infirmary. "Who was that?"

"Let me explain..." He began.

"Alright...A powerful alien race are coming to Earth? Dude! This sucks!" Beast Boy sounded.

Raivynn nodded sadly."Sucks indeed. They are called The Moligons. (pronounced Molly-gones) They are shapeshifters, not like you Beast Boy. They can turn into anything when desired. They also can turn invisible. They are a warrior race and very dangerous. The StarJammers have foreseen them coming to Earth. The want to rule this planet...Like they ruled our planet. Staria."Raivynn looked down to the floor.

"We don't want the people of Earth to suffer the same fate as our home did. So we have been learning the ways of the people of Earth listening to their music, culture, movies, and you guys! When we were in the ship we watched many transmissions of you guys defeating Trigon and The Brotherhood of Evil! You guys kick major ass! Did I use that right?" Aquaria looked around for reassurance on her Earth slang.

"Sweet, yeah you did! And thanks!" Beast Boy high fived her. "Wanna try something even cooler then movies? Video Games! Let's-"The alarm cut him off. Aqua screamed curling into a ball and sat covering her ears. "What the Hell is that horrible noise!" She hollared over the alarm. "Trouble!"Robin shouted and they raced to the T-car. "What do we do?" Aqua asked. "Follow me we will need your help!" BB shouted on his way out. Elektra and Aqua followed using magic to change into their battle uniforms.

Elektra wore a tight form fitting black stretchy suit from neck to feet. Her white shoes went to silver armored metal high heeled boots that went to her knees. She had gauntlets that surrounded her wrists and had a large bar that went over her knuckles. Around her face was a helmet that didnt obscure her face but protected her head and a hole was out the back where her platnium blonde ponytail fell out like a golden river. A giant silver axe was stretched across her back in a giant sheath.

Aqua wore the same black suit but it went past her neck and around her mouth and nose. Aqua's white flats changed into armoured metal ankle high heeled boots. Around her waist was a loose fitting belt that held long chains, two long daggers, and a double blade sword. Around her wrist were to metal bangles that had to rings on the bottom. The chains connect to the rings on her belt and wrists which hold the two daggers creating a very dangerous birage of slices and stabs.

When they arrieved at the T-Car, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy stared."You look ready for a fight." Robin commented."Oh yeah...never mess with a StarJammer." Elektra flexed her right arm. Cyborg came running a little afterward and his mouth hit the floor."I guess I will drive the R-Cycle. Star? Want to ride with me?" Robin inquired. She nodded excited and hopped on the back. And they were off.


	5. Finally, some action

Aquaria and Elektra rode with Cyborg and Beastboy, while Starfire and Robin rode the R-Cycle. "Sweet wheels, Cy. I love this thing. Play something on the radio please?" Aqua suggested. Cyborg smirked and turned on Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Elektra and Aqua started raising their hands in the air and spinning their hips in their chairs. "I love this song!"Elektra started singing along. So they all started partying together in the car. "CYBORG! No Horse playing were on a mission!" Robin hollared through the communicator. "Blah blah blah...your no fun, Robbie!" Aqua blew a raspberry in the com. at him. Cyborg slammed the brakes and stopped in front of Robin and Starfire. They did the same. "What are you looking at?" Aquaria peered around. "Look.." Elektra grabbed her head and turned it to the thousands of Slade bots destroying the city, along with Cinder Block, Plasmus, and Overload. "Titans. Go!" Robin ordered running to the mass of bots and giant sickening beings. Stafire flew past Robin with righteous fury attacking Cinder Block. Her battle calls and grunts sounding with the laser beams of the robots.

Aqua and Elektra watched them battle."Wish I had some popcorn..."Aqua elbowed Elektra."Ready?" Elektra nodded and off they went.

"LIGHTNING KICK!"Elektra flew into the air and slammed Cinder Block to the ground. Starfire thumb up signaled her. Elektra unsheathed her axe along with Aqua pulling out her two daggers. "May the best StarJammer win." Aqua taunted."I am all ready ahead by one."Elektra winked and they jumped into the fray of the robots. Elektra smashing and slamming them into oblivion. Aqua stabbing, slashing and slicing her way through each bot. "Thirty one! Thirty two! AND thirty thr-EE! LIGHTNING KICK! Forty seven now!" Elektra called out egging Aqua on.

"ICE DAGGERS! Fifty two for me, Elektra!" Aqua did a quick spin kick and smashed two more. When each Robot was destroyed it made a loud static noise and crash, then would explode. Beastboy and Cyborg watched in awe.

"Whoa...Dude! They are total bosses."

"Yeah...I think I'm in love..."

Elektra and Aqua continued with their birages of melee attacks and magical blasts. While The Titans attacked Plasmus and Overload. "AHHHH!"Starfire screeched in horror as she went down by Overload."STARFIRE!" Robin hollared racing tawards her, but was slammed in muck by Plasmus. "NO! STARFIRE!" His scream was heard by Elektra and she turned to see what had happened. Her anger over took her and she sprinted, axe in hand. "SEISMIC BLADE!" Elektra war called, slamming her axe into Overlaods gut, sending him slamming him to the building adjacent to Robin. Elektra hurried to Starfire and landed on her knees. She lifted her to her chest and clutched her. "Voltage...Invigoration." Starfire glowed and her eletrical burns disappeared and she opened her eyes. "Thank you, Friend Elektra." Starfire hugged her and returned to battle. Aqua ran to Robin and started blasting the slime of Plasmus away from him. "Robin!"Starfire raced to him and hugged."I am okay, Star. Just don't squeeze me too hard..."He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Not the time for googly eyes, guys." Cyborg announced blasting Cinder Block. Over load and Plasmus had regained their ground and started moving in. They surrounded the Titans ready to get them all in one blast. "Oh no you don't!" Elektra and Aqua jumped in the middle and put up crystal shields surrounding them all. "There are more robots on the way...What do they want anyway...?"Elektra asked. "This is Slade's dirty work. Most likely he is up to something." Robin stood up but faultered. "Here... Healing Downpour." Aqua spelled healing rain to fall on them all, healing their wounds and pain. "Slade? Who is Slade?" Elektra tilted her head letting her blonde hair fall down to one side.

Raivynn and Darkfire sat in the infirmary with Raven chatting about themselves. It was weird for Raven to meet someone completely strange to her and already know everything about her. She only felt this free around her friends. "More herbal tea?" Darkfire offered to them both. Both of them nodded and she poured them some tea and added the perfect amount of honey. "I wonder how the battle is going? Raven pondered aloud. "Well? Let's take a look." Raivynn swished her wrists and an orb appeared showing the battle in the city. "Oh...should we go help?" Darkfire looked to her Leader. "No. They will fair just fine. I just don't understand the randomness of the attack. Does this happened often? " Rai looked to Raven. She just nodded."But it is Slade...he always has another thing up-""Ahhh, Raven you have friends...I am sorry to interrupt." Slade's iconic voice procaimed his and Raivynn stood ready to attack. "If I were you I would leave...before you get hurt."Darkfire ordered. Slade glared his one eye."Hmmm...fiesty aren't-"ENGULFING DARKNESS!" Raivynn blasted him with dark tendrils of shadow. Darkfire ran to Raven and started picking her up."MOVE!" Raivynn demanded blasting the window open with some black lightning and they flew into the sky away from Slade."What do you want Slade?" Raven called to him.

"Not you...that." He pointed at Raivynn's amaulet around her neck. She clutched it and it glowed. "No way in Hell will you be getting this. Liability!" She spat. Slade started giving off a purple miasma. "What is this sorcery?" He demanded. "Your end." She smiled. Slade started tossing around and wiggling like a worm on a hook."You think you can scare me? Some mere mortal with some psycho complex? I hope you enjoy a nice trip into the Demension of Fools..a fitting place for a man like you."As she finished a portal opened revealing horrible psychotic and crazy looking clowns and jesters. One with black holes as eyes, with slime falling from his sharpened teeth, he wore a white clown costume that was torn and covered in blood, his hair was a sickly grey and had bloody bones tied into it."Mmmm... new...flessssshhhhh..."Its grotesque voice,that sounded like the crawling of a snake pit, hissed in a sinister tone. He grabbed Slade and pulled him into the portal. The sounds of high pitched diabolical giggling, Slade's screams of torture, and the ripping of fabric and flesh from bone were all that were left as the portal closed.

Darkfire and Raven gagged in disgust. Raivynn lowered her head." I hate having to stoop so low."

"What will happen to him?" Raven asked swallowing hard.

"He will live...it is a deminsion that only effects the mind. he may feel the pain but it isn't happening. He can feel, see, and experiance it but his body will stay in tact. He will stay there his mind or hearts goes into shock and kills him. Then the Fools will feed on him. Pretty sick. A fitting end for a twisted freak." Raivynn finished...


	6. Catch and BLAST!

Elektra and Aquaria stood in the middle with the four Titans. The crystal shields were starting to give in and crack. "Alright...Now!"Elektra and Aqua shattered the crystals and jumped into the fray.

Elektra took Plasmus, Aquaria took Cinder block, Robin and Cyborg took Over Load, and Stafire and Beast Boy took the robots. The sounds of lasers, rushing water. starbolts exploding, and electricity crackling filled the air.

Elektra back flip kicked Plasmus' face. She heel kicked him in the middle green puss filled busting it all over her."Ew..you are a dirty boy..."Elektra charged her hands wih electricity."Thunderous Smash." Her axe smashing thru him knocking him out. Plasmus' human form laying on the ground. "Sleep tight, sicko."

Aqua jumped into the air leaving a flurry of kicks and stabs on Cinder Block. She left cracks and slits up and down his body."There we go...Tsunami Wave!" she conjured a giant tidal wave that swirled around his body. "Icy Wind..."The air around dropped sixty degrees and started blowing around him, freezing him gradually. Within minutes he was solid ice. Aqua leaned against him and knocked on him."Beast Boy!"He ran to her dodging attacks. "Yeah!" He replyed. "Cinder Block is just _stone cold_! HAHAHAH!"She laughed out loud while spinning and flipping away from lasers. "Nice one!" He cheered laughing also. Cyborg, Elektra and Starfire rolled their eyes."Team. Focus!" Robin ordered angry. He would have sworn that he heard Aqua blow another raspberry at him. "I thought Beast Boy was bad..."Robin thought to himself.

"Are you alright?"Darkfire put Raven back in her bed. Raven nodded."Yeah just chilly and my head is pounding..." Her low tone was flat and tired sounding. Raivynn rearranged the shards and sealed it shut and put the room back to normal with some magical help. "Here..."Darkfire leaned her forehead to hers and pulled some of the pain to her body. "How did you do that?" Raven asked. "Magic...It's a pain seperater spell. It is better to split the pain in half or in fourths. I'll teach it to you later." Darkfire tucked her in."Rest now...I am going to research this headache some more now that I have it also."Darkfire exited the room. Raivynn smiled and followed shutting out the light.

Darkfire walked a few paces in front of Raivynn then collapsed to her knees."You have a headache also...I know it has been attacking me since we landed here. He is coming isn't he? I can feel him pushing through the veil of this deminsion. That is all we need is him showing up. Along with the Moligons. I don't think we are powerful enough to fight them both, plus anymore alarms going off...Darkfire?" But Darkfire was holding her head and her eyes were shining bright. A vision was occuring." I see...Darius..he is carrying The Amulet of Demensions. And I see us and the titans...dead. Along with the people of this planet. He opened a portal to the Under Realm. He is realeasing Zythara and Xero." And she fell to the ground. Raivynn bent down and helped her up."If he does that...we are doomed. But Darkfire. There is only two amulets. The other one is in The Demension of Fools. No one is crazy enough to go there intentionally. And to do that he would have to go to Hell's Outpost. Unless...he has someone on the inside already...Slade." Raivynn realized. Dread filling her veins."And I am the one who sent him there..."She dropped to her knees. "Darkfire? We have huge problem."

"What?"

"My headache is gone..." Raivynn and Darkfire looked out the window and saw the sky turning into a giant wall cloud and it spinning in the middle.

Elektra and Aqua finished off Overload and returned to the Teen Titans. The authorities were taking away the three villians and starting cleaning up of the thousands of robot remains. "Robin? Look."Starfire pointed to the now swift moving clouds forming in the sky. Lightning and the wind started picking up. BB and Cyborg turned to Elektra and Aqua. "Dont look at us. We didn't do it." They replyed shocked. All six of them looked into the sky.

"Hey Aqua? You feel that fimiliar presence?" Elektra asked anger growing in her eyes.

"Yeah Elektra...It's Darius alright. And he isn't alone."She answered loosing all kindnes in her voice.

The Titans looked at them waiting for an explaination, but to no anvil. They peered into the sky wondering who is Darius? And who has came with him to scare the StarJammers so bad?


	7. Ohhhh Thats got to hurt!

The others raced to the tower and ran to the middle room. Raivynn, Raven, and Darkfire stood waiting. "What happened?" Robin demanded. "We don't have time, Robin. We have to get ready for battle. We have two days to rest and one to get ready...You need to pull all the Titans you can in three days. We will need all the help we can get." Raivynn stormed out in a brain storm of strategies.

"What is it? The Moligons? This..Darius?" Robin growled for answers. The other StarJammers remained quiet. They each looked around at each other."Yes. It is Darius. And he isn't alone. Zythara and Xero are with him. We need to rest and be ready for battle in a few days. They are coming. And they have the other Amulet of Demensions." Darkfire broke the silence.

"Darius is a powerful Starian...He is my brother. He is extremely powerful." Elektra offered more information. "Zythara is a powerful fallen warrior angel. And Xero is a psyonic vampire that feeds on the life force of people." Aqua finished. "Let's get some rest. We will need it." Darkfire departed, Elektra and Aqua followed.

Robin slammed his fists on the table. "This is getting rediculous..."

Starfire went to him and hugged him. He pulled her tight against him and Starfire began to cry."Shh Star..Its going to be okay."

"Robin...I am scared..."

The StarJammers stood outside in the rain in their colored cloaks. Elektra screamed out loud and the lightning increased and shattered the water all over. The spray cooled her anger warmed skin."How could this happen? What draws him here but me! To settle a score? He is going to destroy this beautiful planet? This is sicknening!" The more she got angry the lightning kept striking the water. " I will kill him."Elektra threw off her cloak revealing her Plasmus slime covered battle uniform. "No matter what...We will kill him." She demanded. "Agreed." The other three said in unison. Partially satisfied Elektra went inside to the guest room Robin set aside for them to use.

Elektra removed her battle unifrom and stepped into the shower. The hot water fell down her form cleansing away the filth of battle. Elektra hummed lightly as she washed her blonde hair. She pulled the suds of shampoo through her platnium strands. She turned in the shower and saw a masked figure peering at her. "Hi, tart face." Elektra screamed in horror covering herself. "Get out!"

Robin and Aqua ran to her room the screams still sounding like tornado sirens. Aqua entered first and saw the man in black struggling her to the window. A red x shaped tape was around her wrists and he had her on her knees pulling her closer to the window. Aqua spin kicked him to the wall dropping her. Elektra stood and spun around and ran into the bathroom slamming the door. Robin was staring at the wall blushing. "Um? Help!" Aqua hollared with the man on top of her. Robin butterfly kcked him against the window."Ice Daggers!"Aqua nailed him in the cape stabbing him to the wall. Aqau freezed his wrists and legs to the wall."Red X...What are you doing here?"Elektra walked out wrapped in a towel."Mmm. Baby..on the first date? Only if you want to." He said. Elektra could almost feel his smirk under his mask. She kneed him in the crotch. Red X howled out loud in pain. "Okay, asshole. What are you doing here?"

"Oooh, fiesty. I do love a good-" Another knee to the crotch. Robin cringed in pain, with a 'ooh that's gotta hurt face' "Shut up. Keep your disgusting comments to yourself. What are you doing here?" She asked again raising an eyebrow. "Or another knee? Would you like to have children one day?" "Alright alright. I was paid by a private account. I was given some priceless gems, and a hundred thousand in gold. I couldn't pass it up. So I thought kidnap a girl? The best time is in the shower. Defensless, vulnerable, naked, wet, and did I metion naked?" He scoped her up and down. Another knee to the crotch. "You really are a bastard." She said departing to the bathroom to change."Hahaha...ya nasty!" Aqua thumped his forehead.


	8. Awkward

With Red X in jail now and Elektra fully clothed in a white tank top and some yellow sweats. "I feel dirty..." She said rubbing her arms. Beast Boy sat beside her."Then take aother shower!" "I would but I am scared another man might be there. Ugh. Why are guys so disgusting?" "I know...they can be..uh the gross?" Starfire said looking for reassurance. Robin's demeanor dropped a little."But not you.."She mouthed blowing him a kiss. Raivynn smiled enjoying the couple's new blossomed love. Darkfire looked at them both longingly. She rose from her seat and left quietly. Aqua looked at Raivynn and Elektra with questions in her eyes. Cyborg quietly followed Darkfire out. He followed her to the guest room. "Hey... Can I come in?" He inquired. The door opened mechanically and he went inside and sat at the desk chair. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Not really..."

"You loved someone. Star and Robin reminded you of you two...? Who is the Lucky guy?" He leaned looking to her eyes. "Actually..It's Darius..." She replyed looking down at her feet. Cyborg's eyebrows flew to his forehead. "Let me explain..."

"When Staria was still free and actually a planet. I fell in love with Darius. He and I were attached at the hip. He is the one who formed our Team. He was our leader to be honest. We had teen members. Us four, him, Leo, Raythor, who were later killed in the Moligon attack, Zythara and Xero. They were my friends. But When the Moligons left our planet a wasteland we emrged from the evacuation chambers. Darius swore he would revenge our people. He, Zythara, and Xero all took the Starjammer ship and flew to Hell's Outpost looking for the two Amulets of Demensions...In this horrible place its a wasteland of fire and destroyed buildings. Evil resides and thrives in that place, Cyborg. They retrieved both of them and...another trinket. But at a price, Xero was bitten by a psyonic vampire and Zythara was pocessed by a greater demon. They returned, Darius still in tact, or so we thought, gave Raivynn both amulets and gave me this trinket." She pulled out from her shirt a silver triangle with a diamond heart in the middle. "It is a soul catcher. When Darius and the others betrayed us, I saw the demon that pocessed him. Darius' soul was casted out and I caught it within here. Darius? Can you hear me?" She looked to the glowing gemstone. "Yes...I am here...Darkfire." The quiet voice spoke. Cyborg's heartstrings were pulled by the terrible saddness at how this Voice said her name. It sounded like the world's sorrows were projected in one voice. "So? Why does Elektra want to kill him? Er- I mean his pocessed self?" Cyborg spoke a little choked from what he just heard. "Elektra believes that is the only way to rid of the demonic presence inside his body. Elektra is only acting on her feelings of betrayal. But...nevermind." She finished her narration. "C'mon, you cant leave with a cliff hanger like that, girl." Cyborg said poking her arm. "You have to sware that you won't tell anyone." She leaned to him her eyes glowing. Cyborg a little scared leaned back a little. "I sware cool down." He replyed holding his hands in a surrender postion. "Alright. I know a spell that can seperate the souls from thier bodies...I can bring them back, but...I will lose my magic temporarily... Like a month or two." Darkfire finshed. Cyborg shook his head violently. "You can't! How will you fight the Moligons?" He asked raising his voice. "Don't worry. I have it all planned out." She smiled tilting her head."Don't tell anyone, Cyborg. If It turns out like I believe we still have another three months before the Moligons arrive. I should be back to myself by then." She assured him. He looked skeptical but he had nothing to say to change her mind."As long as your happy. I am happy." He answered her questioning eyes. Darkfire squealed and hugged him. Darius' amulet glowed." Thank you..."

Aqua and Elektra sat in the living room with Beast Boy playing video games. Starfire and Robin were sitting together, their fingers intangled. Raivynn and Raven sat reading books ignoring the others. Aqua turned and looked at Star and Robin. She smiled and went aww. Robin blushed a little. "Boy, you got my heart beat running away.. beatin' like a drum and it's coming your way..Can't you hear that boom da-boom boom da-boom boom da-boom got that super bass." Elektra sang and Aqua chimed in singing the harmony. Raivynn spelled the radio and began to play 'Super Bass' and they started singing along with Nicki. Elektra stood up swinging her hips and grabbed Beastboy's arms and started dancing with him. She pointed and sang to him. Aqua went around to her and started dancing in unison with Elektra. Beastboy's mouth and tongue hit the floor. In the middle of the final chorus Raven zapped the radio.

"Ew..."

"Hahahaahaha...as long as our singing wasn't bad." Aqua winked. Beastboy just shook his head. "You guys were glorious." Starfire added snuggling closer to Robin. "So how long have you been together?" Elektra asked smiling. Raven shut her book and stood. "Yes, Robin, do tell." She said with an evil smirk. "Well? Uh..um. I have always uh liked Starfire. Um..I'd say what solidifyed our relationship was when were stranded in space."He replyed sweating a little. Starfire smiled. "I agree...we shared our first, the kiss, in Tokyo."

"Oooooohhhh...way to go Casanova."Aqua elbowed Robin's side wiggling her eyebrows. Raven reopened her book, smiling. "Good job..." She whispered.

"So how long have you been crushing on Beast Boy?" Raivynn broke her staute like stance. Raven's hair stood on end and she blushed."Ha...what a joke." She said regaining her composure. "Aw, c'mon Rae. You know you think I am sexy." He winked. "Beast Boy..You are about as sexy as a fat man in nothing but his whitie tighties and one sock." Raven replyed in her monotone voice, without even looking from her book. Beastboy looked crushed. Elektra went to him and hugged him. "I think your sexy Beastboy." She consoled him. "Yeah! Look!" He said lifting his tee shirt. Aqua and Elektra stared in wonder. Beastboy was perfectly ripped. Eight abs perfectly toned to harden perfection. And a pair of pecks you could eat off of. "Can I touch them?" Elektra asked quietly. He flexed them and she squealed. Her and Aqua ran to him laying their hands on his abs. "Oh my God...They feel amazing. Raivynn come feel." Aqua announced. Raivynn looked at her with a look like 'you have to be kidding me'."Sure, What the Hell...?" She got up and walked over. She placed her hand on his lower ab."Mm. Abalicious." She replyed with little to no emotion what so ever. Aqua stared at his smoothe green skin. He may be green but he is actually really sexy. He had pointy ears, and green skin. But some abs that a girl would pour melted chocolate on them and lick them clean. He even had the toned curves that lead to...Well somewhere important. His shoulders were broad enough to hold a lake, and very slender hips. Giving him a perfect V-shaped body. The more Aqua looked at him the more physically attracted she became. He is a tad taller then her and his arms were extremly muscled from all the crime fighting. Elektra looked at her and started snapping her fingers.

"Aqua...wake up." Aqua shook her head.

"Yeah?"

"Hun, your drooling."


	9. Oh my

Aqua and Elektra departed from the living room and went to their room. Aqua slid into bed and layed looking at the ceiling. "Elektra?" Aqua called. Elektra looked around the corner with a toothbrush in her mouth. Her eybrows up basically saying 'yes?' "I think I like Beast boy." Aqua replyed quietly. Aqua heard a squeal and a loud spit. "What?" She hollared her mouth foamy and dripping. She looked like a rabid dog with a big smile."Aqua! You little lustful slut." She said wiping her mouth and hopping in the bed next her. "I am actually really happy, because I was thinking that you were liking on girls..."Elektra said tilting her head to the right, with a scrunched up nose. "But hey lesbians are cool. The are empowered! My hat goes off to them. Must be hard having sex with another girl. Hmmmm? Pretty tricky sounding to me! And they must be patient, baby. Because whoo! I can barely handle myself sometimes."She said sliding under the covers. Aqua looked at her opened mouth."Ellie! When did you get so dirty! Hahaha!" Aqua slugged her arm. "So..what attracts you to BB?" Elektra asked turning on her side towards Aqua. "Well. When I was in the crystal under the water? I don't know..he was making faces and he looked so cute! I mean he was funny and adorable. I have always thought that from when I met him. His ears are so cute and green is my second favorite color. He reminds of fresh spring grass on a warm day back on Staria. He makes me feel so...content. Like he is peaceful because with all thats going on he has never got sad or cryed or even frowned. He makes me strive to be happy. And happy to be alive. It's just I want him to make the first move you know?" Aqua looked to her friend for answers. "Well I wouldn't wait. I'd be all over him. Whooo, girl that body was. Oh my I am getting sweaty thinking about it."She fanned herself. "Just kidding. Just take it slow. And after the whole Darius stuff is over, things will be easier. Hey you never know. Raivynn might decide to stay here on Earth even after the Moligons are gone." Elektra said snuggling to her pillow. "Well I might stay even if she doesn't want too."Aqua said looking away. Elektra's eyes looked like giant green holes. "What? Oh my you must _really_ like him then." Elektra finally replyed closing her eyes."Let's go to sleep..."

Elektra blinked lightly awake. A green blur was in her vision. She gasped flying away. "Ohmigod!" "Ready for some tofu eggs and bacon?" Beastboy asked. Elektra glared at him."Ew...that sounds awful." She said stretching and yawning. She whipped the blankets off of her and got up. Beastboy looked over at Aqua who was sleeping soundly. He tilted his lightly and smiled staring at her. She had her eyes lightly closed and her lips were loosly closed, and her long bang were sprawled out on the pillow. Elektra thumped his head."Ow!" Beastboy whispered."Quit staring it's weird..." She answered him. She leaned closely."She likes you..."Elektra whispered leaning to his ear. Elektra straightend and walked out with her silky robe wrapped around her. Beastboy quickly ran to Aqua and left a sweet kiss on her cheek then ran out. Aqua smiled and fluttered her eyes opened."Thanks Elle." She said closing her eyes again.

Elektra and Cyborg were sitting and eating bacon, pancakes, eggs, and some fried ham. "Now this is breakfast."Elektra marveled stuffing more into her mouth. Starfire and Robin sat together eating some fruit and eggs. Raven drank some tea and ate some fruit."Where is Raivynn and Darkfire?"Starfire asked Elektra. "Probably still sleeping. We need to get around and start training..." She answered with a mouth full. "No. They left this morning when I was making breakfast." Cyborg chimed in. Elektra looked puzzled. She began to think. Then the answer came to her. "They probably went to gather some magical stones. Earth is littered with them." Elektra answered again."What magical stones?" Beastboy asked this time."Diamonds."Elektra answered with a sparkle in her eyes."Diamonds can withhold tons of magic. They are like magic store houses. Raivynn and Darkfire will pour out all their magic these next few days and then when we battle we can use what's stored for healing. Raven has one that she carries, that on a day she can, she pours her magic in. She has been doing it for years to this one stone. It has to be filled a hundred fold. She is probaly giving one to all of you to hold for some added boost."Elektra answered. "Now is that all the questions? The next will cost if I don't get to eat this wonderful food!"Elektra joked while stuffing more in her mouth.

Aqua arrived later after everyone was done. She ate some fruit from a bowl and sat at the table eating some cold cereal. The room was empty not a soul was around. "Want some company?" Beastboy asked. Aqua jumped not knowing he was there." Jeez! You scared me. Sure come sit with me!"Aqua patted the seat scooting over. He slid in the seat and put his arm on the back of the chair. "Where is everyone?" She asked taking a bite of an apple. "Training outside. Elektra is showing Cyborg and Robin some new moves. And she also is showing Raven and Starfire where to shoot when the Moligons attack." He replyed. Aqua dropped the apple."I forgot!"She said springing to life. Beastboy grabbed her arm. "Slow down they stopped and went swimming. I was coming to check on you. Your alright we are going to practice some more. Don't worry." He smiled blinking his thickly decorated, with eyelashes, eyes. They looked like emeralds. Aqua smiled at him. He slid his hands down her arm past her wrist and held her hand. He carressed her fingers with his thumb. Aqua blushed slightly pulling away, reluctantly."Are we interrupting something?" Raivynn said sourly with her arms crossed and one eyebrow up to her hairline. Darkfire stood behind her looking with questioning eyes. Beastboy rubbed his neck casually and Aqua slid her arm behind her back."No. He was showing me a way to get rid of a headache." Aqua answered. Raivynn broke her stance and walked away. Darkfire went with her,"You better follow us." She telepathically spoke to her. "I need to go see what's up with them..."Aqua looked down and hurriedly followed them. Beastboy dropped his arms between his knees and sighed heavily. "Damn."

"Don't worry about Raivynn...I'll take care of her." Elektra broke his thoughts and followed Aqua out. Beastboy looked at her and shrugged.

Elektra stomped down the hallway, following Raivynn's raised voice. She was griping at Aqua about not getting attached to the people of this planet. "...Aqua it's not smart for you to get wrapped up in some grass stained fool. We are not staying here when both of these problems are over. That's if we survive both of them!" Raivynn growled in a griping tone. Elektra entered. The scene before her was Raivynn standing with her arms crossed, a sour look was all she carried. Darkfire looked sad, but keeping her emotions in check. Aqua was sitting looking down at her shoes. Elektra couldn't stand it any longer."Now wait just a minute. It isn't _your_ place to tell Aqua whom she may like or if _she_ can't stay here when this is all over and we _will_ survive. Well I at least intend to do so. You need to just back off." Elektra went to Aqua and sat next to her putting a protective arm around her. Raivynn's face went from sour and upset, to rage and pride. "Elektra I am leader of this team. And if she wants to stay then she can. But I won't be coming back to visit and chat." Raivynn said rasing her head in a false triumph. "Excuse me? Leader of this team my ass. Remember who's brother started this? And who is to say that I won't stay? I like it here. I like helping the titans. And listen here, Raivynn, you are not above us. You are our equal. Isn't that what your father, our _King_, use to say about himself?" Elektra glared icily. Raivynn stepped back, anger forming in her eyes. Raivynn stepped out lifting her head higher. Raivynn walked out to the hall, shattered a window and flew out opening a portal and went inside. Darkfire went out the room hollering her name "Stop!" But she was too late. Raivynn was gone...


	10. Division among friends

Darkfire went into an uproar! She went flying into the room eyes glowing and her entire body ready to burst into flames. "Elektra! She left! Into another demension! What are we going to do if Darius shows up and she isn't here to help!" She screamed in rage, Elektra blanched from the sudden outburst. She then regained herself. "Raivynn will come back don't worry." Elektra grabbed Aqua and pulled her out. "You didn't have to do that...but thank you." Aqua looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. Beastboy came walking through the hall and noticed Aqua's tear stained eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked leaning towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Aqua recoiled. "I will be okay." She replyed hurrying away, starting to well up again. Elektra ran after her in a hurry chasing her through the living room and into another hall. Aqua booked it running to the roof. Elektra tried to keep up but when she reached the roof, Aqua was gone. Elektra could see her in the distance swimming towards the city. "God...what have I done?" Elektra dropped to her knees and pulled her knees to her chest. Elektra sighed heavily and put her head down.

The Teen Titans met in Robin's room. "Something is going on with them..."Raven said starting up their discusion. "Well Bumble Bee finished her research on them. What they say about themselves is true. The planet Staria was actually near Krypton where Superman is from. The StarJammers have been traveling around the universe protecting different planets from the fate that was delt to them by these..Moligons. So we can trust them even more then before." Robin said." I have noticed it also...I heard the window crash and Darkfire screaming." Robin replyed to Raven. "Yeah also I saw Aqua crying and Elektra chasing her..." Beastboy added. "I felt some heated emotions earlier. I guess they must be fighting..." Raven also completed the thought. "Well teams fight. They will get over it." Robin said dismissingly. Beastboy nodded and left first. "I wonder where she went?" Beastboy thought to himself. He walked into the living room and Darkfire was sitting there with her eyes closed. He ignored her and went to Elektra and Aqua's guest room. He knocked twice. No answer. He went back to Darkfire. "Hey. Where is Aqua?" He asked. Darkfire opened her eyes and stared at him. "I don't know. Go ask Elektra, she might know." She answered coldly. Beastboy lifted an eyebrow and walked to the window looking out to the city. He stared at someting move out to the ocean. He focused his eyes looking harder. He gasped figuring it out that it is Aqua. He ran to the bottom door and threw of his tee shirt. He jumped into the water turning into a dolphin and started swimming as fast as possible.

Aqua was swimming towards the city as fast as her arms could carry her. She would stop and tread to rest. She was about four miles from the Tower and about ten from the city. She turned to look at Titan's Tower. She saw something swimming towards her. She panicked until she saw a human from out of the body. It was a very wet and shirtless Beastboy. "Are you alright?" He asked, fear and worry written all over his face. Aqua wanted to just fall into him and bawl. "I am swimming in the middle of an ocean...my best friends are fighting and I have a leg cramp." Aqua began to well up again. Beast boy grabbed a hold of her and pulled her close keeping them above water by swimming with his legs. "Here hold on.."He morphed into an orca whale. Aqua grabbed his dorsel fin and he swam the rest of the way to the shore. When they could walk he turned back to his human shape. She leaned on him as the walked to the sandy beach. They sat together, Aqua sniffled lightly. Beastboy looked at her, his knees were lifted lightly, his green skin glistening in the sun. "So do you want to fill me in on what is going?" He asked smiling brightly. She looked up and shook her head. "You sure?"

"Raivynn doesn't want me to have relations with you because she doesn't want us getting attached to anyone here, Elektra started fighting with her and they yelled and it was really depressing, I started to cry then Raivynn portaled out of this world, then Darkfire started yelling at us because of her leaving and so I had to get away before I exploded!" Aqua breathed then stopped, her eyes filling with tears. "Oh..."Beastboy put an arm around her. She started crying harder and scooted closer to him. "It's going to be okay. Friends fight, a lot. Believe me. It hasn't been easy around the Tower either...It will all work out." He consoled her rubbing her shoulder. Aqua let her head hang on his shoulder, she looked up at him and sniffed."Really?" Her ocean blue eyes, a storm of saddness and confusion, looked at him. "Really." He smiled at her nudging her with his shoulder." Ready to go back to the Tower?"

"Can we watch the sunset?"

"Yeah!" Beastboy agreed and they scooted closer and watched the bright orange Sun's slow descend leaving an array of colors.

Raivynn floated in the Demesion of Time. She sat on a floating rock, arms crosssed and her prideful/sour look still planted on her face. "Stupid Elektra..." Raivynn mumbled. "I wonder what they are doing now..."Her hardened look started breaking in worry." What if Darius has attacked?" Her eyes widening."Nah. Who cares let them die." And the face was back. But it didn't last long..."I'm sorry..."She whispered pulling her knees to her chin.

Elektra layed on the roof looking at the stars. "They are so beautiful..."Elektra thought drifting between her thoughts. The door opened and Robin and Starfire were sneaking to behind the bathroom. "What are they doing?" She whispered slowly getting up. Her heeled shoes sounded like crashes in the silence. She peered around the corner and they were having a lantern light picnic..."How romantic..."She slowly backed away and went to the door and left. She descended the stairs entering the hallway. "...Darius what am I suppose to do? What if Raivynn doesn't comeback. Then I won't be able to do the spell..."Darkfire whinned. Elektra magically changed to her, now clean, battle uniform. She drew the long double sided dagger. "I swear she said Darius. Is she betraying us?" Elektra asked herself. She peeked in the door. She saw Darkfire in some pajama bottoms, a tee shirt, and wet hair. She was looking at her necklace talking to it. "Darkfire...You know how stubborn my sister is. And Raivynn too. They both are strong willed."This was Darius speaking. Elektra double taked. She flew in, dagger drawn. "Alright explain yourself." Elektra demanded pointing the dagger at Darkfire. "What are you talking about?"Darkfire retorted lifting a fire bolt in her hand. "You were speaking to that necklace and it spoke back in my brother's voice." Elektra said summoning her axe, electricity sparking to life around the blade. Darkfire glared, she then lowered the fire bolt. "Alright...you caught me." Darkfire began explaining what has happened and how she captured his soul in the Soul Catcher necklace. "I will bring back Darius. Raivynn and I have found out how to bring back Darius and Zythara. But..Xero is lost..." Darkfire looked down in disappointment. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Elektra asked a little hurt. "Raivynn said you would destroy it. Elektra, you want to kill your brother...So we didn't want to risk it." Darkfire explained. Elektra got up and wanted to yell, but after realizing where they were coming from she stopped and said " Alright. Let's do it." She nodded her head. "Elektra? Is that you?" Darius spoke faintly. Elektra dropped her axe and ran to Darkfire. She magically changing back into her blouse, skirt, and high heel pumps. "Darius? Oh! How I have missed you!" Elektra teared up. "Baby sis, you really thought I'd let some demon take me?" His confidence showing his manly side. Elektra could almost picture him putting his chest out and smirking at her with that stupid, 'I think I am sexy' smirk she use to hate. She would give anything to see him. Elektra began to weep at the sound of his voice. "Darius. I swear we will save you..."

Raven and Cyborg were in the living room just being bums. She read a book, while he watched the television. "Where is everyone?" He asked. "Robin and Star are on a "date", Aqua and Beast boy are arriving in about ten minutes, Elektra and Darkfire are in a guest room." Raven replyed flipping a page. Nine minutes and about thirty five seconds later, Aqua and Beastboy arrived dripping wet and giggling, holding hands also. "Playing lifeguard and victim are we?" Raven asked smirking, with an eyebrow shot up. Cyborg's smile widened giving Beastboy the thumbs up. They both blushed lightly. "Maybe." Aqua answered.

"Oh..Aqua. It's so good to see you again..." A distorted voice said coming from the shadows. It was a tall black haired, red skinned, black winged, woman. She was hideous beyond words. Her skin was disgusting looking and her sharpend teeth were white and long. "Zythara." Aqua turned around magically changing to her battle suit. Beastboy protectivly stepped in front of her, Raven stood up, dark matter swirling, and Cyborg stood also lifting his sonic cannon. "And you have friends. Cute..." Her deterriated voice sounding again.


	11. Reunion

Zythara flew into the air. A hazy orb of magic surrounding her to protect her from The Titan's attacks. Raven and Cyborg blasted her with dark matter and sonic energy. Beastboy kept morphing and attacking the orb. Zythara's manic laughter sounded in the room." You _fools _really think you could win?" She started blasting flames at them all. The living room was catching fire, making the situation more dire then before. Zythara's wings tat were flapping, was making the fire spread faster. "Water..always extinguishes fire." Aqua lifter her hands. Her eyes started to glow bright icy blue and she started spinning slowly. Water surrounded her and she extinguished the fire and blasted Zythara's orb. Zythara screamed as the sound of steam started sounding. "A little ostentatious aren't we?" Aqua smiled, proud she used such a big word she actually knows the meaning too. Zythara raised herself again flying into the air and blasted the ceiling over and over till she was out into the open air.

Elektra stood on the roof looking for Robin. She went to where they were. She saw their picnic and lantern. They were gone, and they left everything there. Even the food and the lantern going. Elektra wondered to herself. "That is way out of character for Robin. Even if they got too hot and heavy he is way too 'boy scout' to leave somthing out." Elektra looked around the entire roof and didn't find them. She stood near the middle and felt a rumble.

Elektra jumped out of the way as she heard the blasting and saw Zythara fly into the air. Elektra whipped her wrists and lightning whirled in the air and she struck Zythara. She whipped around sending a hurricane of wind at her. Elektra curled into a ball and flew to the edge of the roof. Elektra transformed into her battle uniform and slammed her boots into the ground giving her a stronger hold. "I knew something was up."

Darkfire flew from the window hearing the battle. She transformed into her battle uniform. It was the same black stretch material Elektra and Aqua's had. She wore ankle boots of armor like Aqua's. But instead of any other armor she had a bright pink mage's robe on. The skirt went mid thigh and the slit went to her waist where a long scarf like belt was tied. The bodice was tight and crossed where the meeting of her waist and stomach met. It had a hood that was around her head giving her a more mysterious look. Her chocolate brown hair was wrapped in a braid and hung loosely out the side.

Darfire raised her hands, bringing righteous light from the sky down upon Zythara. Her magical beams brightened the now battlefield. Laser beams of fusia and magenta struck Zythara knockng her down. Elektra static punched her towards Cyborg, who uppercut her into Beastboy. T-rex Beastboy swung his tail and smashed her into the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven lifted three giant stones and buried her back into the living room. Aqua and Elektra stood triumphantly looking onto the hole. "You are all such an idiots..." Demon pocessed Darius floated in the air with two orbs behind him. Xero floated nearby looking wild and beautiful as he always has.

Darius was half of a foot taller then Elektra. He had the same blonde hair that stood in short spikes on his head. He was broad chested and his battle unifrom showed every muscle on his body. His eyes matched Elektra's in emerald green and fury. He was handsome as the devil and just as evil. A giant two handed sword was attached to his back in a sheath.

Xero was clad in all black. His hood came down over his eyes. His evil looking smile was sexy as ever. All you could see was his pale skin of his mouth, chin and the long tendrils of black hair. He was mucular but very thin and swift. The two orbs that hovered near them with held Robin and Starfire. "Surrender and they shall live. Continue and they will die." Darius's deep voice silenced the angry grumbles of the Titan's.

Elektra sheathed her axe, Aqua re-hooked her daggers and Darkfire silenced her magic. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven stood down. All lifting their hands in surrender. Darius smirked and slowly descended down to the roof of the Tower. Darius used a spell to bind their hands as he fell with grace. He and Xero landed with arrogance and victory in their smiles. Zythara zap teleported next to them. She was injured and bleeding from the corner of her mouth. That pleased Elektra, making her smile. "What makes you smile, dear sister?" Darius sounded. "The ugly mug on that bitch's face." She stared at Zythara. Zythara roared in anger ready to ignite them all in flames. Darius held up a hand in warning. "Fiesty as ever. You won't change." His eyes wondered over to Darkfire. "My sweet..." He carressed her cheek. She pulled away from him. Anger stormed in his eyes and he grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him kissing her. Darkfire struggled, but to no anvil. She gave in and let him kiss her. He pulled away smirking again. He walked to Raven. His eyes widened."Hmm. You want one too?" He said touching a strand of her violet hair. Raven glared. "Sorry. My heart belongs to another." He said walking away.

"What heart?" Raven retorted with no emotion.

He ignored her and went to Beastboy and Aqua. He looked down upon them and moved to Cyborg. "You will die first." He pulled him towards kicking his knees out. Darius drew his weapon and raised it above his head.

"SHADOW DISK!" Called a voice form the starry sky. A giant buzz saw of darkness sliced through their bonds and boomaranged to Starfire and Robin freeing them. "Attack!" Elektra screamed slamming into Darius. She drew her axe and they parried and slammed their weapons into the other's weapon. "Azarath Metron Zinthos!" Raven blasted Darius knocking him to the ground. Elektra seized the moment and struck him. Darius was too quick, he grabbed the axe shattering the blade. Raven lifted his sword and casted it into the ocean. "Even ground." Elektra took her attack pose. Darius stood up wiping his hands and nodded taking his stance.

Aqua and Xero attacked each other. They looked like two acrobats becuase of all the flips and spins of their attacks and dodges. Aqua landed a blow to his chest. He caught her leg and swung her into the ground. Beastboy jumped into the fray and slammed Xero with a gorilla fist. Aqua recovered and jumped to his side. Xero's smile revealed his sharp fangs and he roared lunging at the pair.

Darkfire flew into the air zapping Zythara. Zythara would fly and dodge away blasting a fire ball or beam at Darkfire. Who in turn would flip away blasting more light beams and blasts from above. Starfire flew to her aid and brandished two star bolts and blasted Zythara from behind. Darkfire flew next to her and they hovered ready.

Cyborg and Robin would trade between attacking Xero and Darius. They would take the place of who ever was blasted or knocked away.

Raivynn flew from a portal in full battle unifrom. She was garbed like Darkfire but instead of ankle boots she had on armored knee boots. Also her mage's robe only was around her chest and hooded around her head. Around her forearms were two armored gauntlets. But instead of stopping around her wrist and adding a bar, unlike Elektra's, her's had sharpend talons around each finger. In her right hand a long silver staff with a purple crystal was there. It was the same length from her feet to head. The crystal was the Amulet of Demensions. Raivynn lifted it into the air and a host of portals opened and rained down black lightning striking the three of them. Darius lifted his amulet and four jesters from the Demension of Fools fell out and ran towards Cyborg and Robin. Raivynn flew to them and stood with them. The three of them stood in an attack pose and readied for the jesters.

Each jester was garbed in random colored jump suits. Their faces were filthy with clown make up, that was crusty and cracked. Their hair was sickly grey and oily. They drew weapons with jester heads on the tips or backs. They charged to them laughing like hyneas. Their smiles were wide, rowed with sharpened yellow teeth, and dripped slime from them.

Raivynn blocked two and slammed her staff into one of their guts sending him flying back into his portal. Robin and Cyborg did the same following her example. Raivynn quickly blasted the last one making the portal close. Darius called down more but closing the portals behind. "Hold them off. I have to help Darkfire." She flew into the sky that would blindingly light up with pink, green or red from Drakfire, Starfire, and Zythara. Raivynn levitated next to Darkfire. Darkfire hugged her and whispered."You ready?" Raivynn nodded. "Starfire! Help Robin and Cyborg!" Raivynn yelled. Starfire nodded and flew down to the Tower. Raivynn and Darkfire encircled Zythara. "Magical Quintessence!" They shouted together. The sky swirled around and blasted Zythara, frying, freezing, and drowning her all at the same time. Zythara fainted from shock and trauma and started to fall. Darkfire levitated her back up. They flew towards her. "Ready?" Raivynn looked at Darkfire. Darkfire nodded and layed her hands on her head and heart. Darkfire started chanting in Starian. Her eyes and hands began to glow. She continued chanting, more power creasing through her body. Raivynn lifted a diamond and started feeding her more power so she doesn't give out. Raivynn started trembling with power and began chanting lightly. She open a portal and Zythara's soul began to float out and enter her body. The demon and her started morphing between the disgusting version and her normal, angel self. The demonic soul fled from her body. "Righteous Cleansing" Raven zapped the soul destroying it forever.

Zythara's body started to warp and change. her redish skin to pale flesh. Her black webbed wings turned to beautiful black feathers. Her gross hair became long and copper. She opened her brown eyes and looked at Darkfire. "Darkfire? What has happened?'' Zythara asked touching her cheek. "You were pocessed. But you have been reborn."Darkfire smiled tearing up. "We still have to help Darius. And in my absence I found a spell to turn Xero." Raivynn looked at Darkfire then to Zythara. Zythara slowly closed her eyes, then fainted, her body exhausted. Raivynn opened a portal to one of the rooms that was safe. They floated her inside and closed the portal. Darkfire and Raivynn flew to Xero next. "Were getting our friends back." Raivynn thumb up signaled Darkfire as they left.


	12. Reunion part 2

"Fire Bolt!" Darkfire blasted towards Xero. In their battle with Xero, he had succesfully knocked out Raven, Beastboy, and Aqua. Cyborg and Robin were double teaming him and Darkfire flew into the battle casting fire upon him, while Raivynn was reviving their friends and moving them away from the battle to tend to their wounds.

"You made it!" Aqua hugged Raivynn. "I am sorry for being awful. Forgive me?" Raivynn whispered. "Of course I do." Aqua smiled getting up. Her and Raivynn took stance and charged Xero. Aqua ran to him throwing her daggers at him. He jumped to dodge. In his weak spot Darkfire tornado kicked him. She sent him flying to Cyborg who pinned him down. "Got'cha." Cyborg squeezed him. " Elemental Blast!" Raivynn spelled knocking him out cold.

Darkfire went to him and started the same Starian chant. Only the words were quicker and choppy. Raivynn and Aqua allowed Darkfire to draw magic from them. Aqua went to her knees, exhaustion taking her strength. Beastboy ran to her and supported her. She stretched her legs and leaned against him. She started to shake and go pale. Aqua severed her tie to Darkfire and fainted. Raivynn pulled a diamond out and absorbed all that was within it. She pulled another and used it to give Aqua some power. Aqua regained her color and her breathing slowed to a normal pace, but she didn't wake. "Beastboy. Take her away from here. She is to vulnerable. Keep her safe." Raivynn ordered. Beastboy turned to a gorilla and jumped from the Tower's roof and morphed to a pteradactyl flying to the shore.

Darkfire's chanting ceased. Xero's body started convulsing. Raivynn lifted her staff into the air. A giant portal with the diameter of twenty feet open. Black lightning struck and rolling grey clouds dispersed. The great void revealed a bright light. Raivynn swirled the staff bending the light to shine over him. "Superior Restoration!" The spell lifted him into the sky he spun and turned slowly. The light warped and surged, He screamed out in pain. Darkfire shined a light of her own. It was a healing spell to subside the pain. The cracking of bones and bringing the organs back to life began. He writhed screaming louder. The light stopped and he fell to the Earth. Raivynn flew to him and cradled him in her arms. "I got you." Raivynn cooed into his ear. She took him to Darkfire and they both chanted a healing spell again. His pale skin had regained its tan color. It was beautiful and tan. A few shades lighter then Raivynn's carmel colored skin. His black hair became healthy, his red eyes went blue, just like Raivynns and his mouth returned to a pair of pink lips instead of white stripes of skin. Xero blinked looking at Raivynn. They floated down to the roof. He grabbed her into his arms. Raivynn weeped. "I love you..." She said in his ear. "I am so glad you are safe...little brother." She shook in sobs.

Elektra and Darius stood hand to hand facing each other. Lightning crackled around them in powerful strikes. Raven and Robin charged him from the side. He pushed Elektra and kicked Raven into Robin. Cyborg and Starfire charged to him double teaming him. Elelktra jumped up and attacked him head on. "Can't defend agains us all! THUNDER...PAW!" Elektra lifted her fist and slammed it into his gut sending him off of the roof. Darkfire levitated to him and blasted him with light adding more speed to his fall. Elektra swan dived from the roof speeding toward him. Raven and Starfire flew to her sides grabbing her arms. They slowed her down then swung her. Elektra flipped over and over swinging her feet to her fore front. Her high heeled shoes went slamming into Darius. Elektra looked at him from beneth her legs. "Hurry Darkfire!"

Darkfire flew to him starting the chant. She layed her hands on his forehead and chest. She chanted quick with urgency. Elektra fed her power through touch. Elekta lifted her hand and called lightning form the sky to recharge her power. She became a conducter of electricity feeding endless energy to Darkfire. It was slow to converge into energy but it was enough. Darkfire began to shake with fear because he started to squirm. Raven used all her power to restrain him. Starfire held his shoulders in place. His eyes opened and he smirked evilly. "That spell won't work on me..." He snickered. "Oh will it?" Raivynn and Xero flew next to Elektra. Raivynn helped keep Xero vertical. Raivynn began to chant a more harsher Starian spell. Darius's eyes glared. "Stop her! She is trying to kill me!" He screamed in rage. He struggled in Starfire and Raven's grips. Raivynn's eyes began to go black and she dropped Xero. Cyborg caught Xero and held him up. Raivynn took her staff in her hands."Darius. You have comitted high treason against the crown of Staria." Raivynn lifted the staff in the air. Darkfire continued her chant quicker. Her amulet began to glow. "Darkfire...something is wrong with Raivynn..." Darius's true self spoke. "Continue the spell...Elektra. Stop her." His voice rang louder. Elektra side kicked her knocking her away. Raivynn's eyes unshadow themselves. She shook her head and glared. "What was that for?" She growled. Darkfire took her amulet and smashed it, releasing Darius's soul. Elektra spelled the demon spirit pulling it out with lightning. The demon shrieked in pain and Darius was himself again. He stood up and squeezed his hand."Raivynn, my friend...?" Darius turned to a very confused Raivynn. "You have been practicing evil magics...And its starting to control you." He smiled a lady killer smile. Raivynn crossed her arms in defense. Elektra and Darkfire ran to him and hugged him. Tears streaming down their faces. "Elektra. When did you start to be a girl?"

"Shut up!" She socked his arm.

"And you...this is the last time I will ever see you cry..." He took Darkfire's chin lightly in his fingers, lifted her chin and kissed her passionantly. Darkfire melted into his arms and intertwinded her fingers in his hair. Darius wrapped his arms around her back deepening the kiss. Elektra smiled. "It feels good to be back together."


	13. Clearing up some issues

Now that the little Darius mess is fixed they can finally take a breather and prepare for the Moligons attack.

Also after the brawl on the roof and the Tower restored to its former glory. Darius wanted to find out about this dark magic problem starting to come about.

Raivynn sat in a chair with her arms crossed, like a little child in time-out. Darius and Elektra stood nearby, while the others were randomly sitting on the bed or leaning against the wall. "Raivynn, where in the universe did you find forbiden Starian spells?" Darius's voice starting to reveal anger, sounded.

She lifted an eyebrow in defiance and said softly. "I recovered lost articles from our planet in a rift in space. I was traveling about space when I was upset at Aqua. I read them and memorized a few spells. Some to curse, kill, and reverse the effects of a turning. Like vampirism." Her eyes moved to Xero. "I would sacrafice anything, even my well being for family." She glared at Darius.

Darius wanted to scream at her. Elektra stepped in front of him."May I?" She waved her hand him to back up, he did. "Raivynn, we just went through this with Zythara, Xero, and Darius. Why would you put us through it again? On top of that you open your spirit to pocession using that spell. You almost killed Darius." Elektra's voice began to escalate.

"I understand your intetions, but they were dangerous. And until then, I think the amulet should be taken for a while." This time Zythara spoke. Soft and full of wisedom. The others agreed except Aqua.

"Hold on for a minute. She made one mistake, guys. Give her a break. Darius you stole the other half of the amulet, got pocessed and took down two members of our team. And do you see any of us trying to take the half from you? The amulet pieces are her birth right, as Princess of Staria. If anything you should give your piece to her and let her be leader of this team. Because in your absence she has lead us to victory with the Moligons on two other planets and kept us safe through the travel of the universe to here." Aqua stood in anger. Raivynn stood from her chair and took her place next to Aqua.

Elektra turned to her brother. Her eyes revealing what she was thinking. "She does have a point. You have been gone for a year now. She also taught us how to control our magic and abilities. Raivynn has been a great leader in your stead. I agree with Aqua, Darius. Hand over the amulet piece." Elektra held her hand out.

Darius looked at them dumbfounded. He couldn't believe of what was going on. His team turning on them this way. "You really think so? That I should hand over more power to someone who misused it in the first place?" He glowered at Elektra. Elektra glared right back.

"Listen! I agree with Darius. I abused this power, but it is mine to abuse. This is my decision. You will hand over the amulet, but you will stay in power as leader. You did create this team and brought us together. Without you we wouldn't be friends." Raivynn ceased the escalating tension. Xero and Zythara agreed, Aqua shrugged her shoulders, and Elektra stepped back.

Darius shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable doing this, but. Alright. Here." He handed the amulet half to Raivynn.

In turn she placed it with the other. The two peices magically melded into each other and shoned. Raivynn enjoyed the new power added. "I swear, by the Crown of Staria. I will never use dark magic again." Raivynn said with her right hand lifted. They all noded and left the spare room to rejoin the Titans in the living room. They had put together a surprise for the Starians.


	14. Party Time!

The StarJammers entered to a dim living room. Dancing bodies, bright neon lights, and loud music. The counter and the table was lined with food of all varieties and drinks with little umbrellas. They all looked around at the people, it was every honary and original titan dancing, siting, eating, or just having fun. They weren't in their super uniforms. Aqua reconized Bumble Bee and Speedy. But the others she had no idea who they were.

"Attention Everyone! Meet the Starjammers!" Cyborg's voice sounded over the booming music. Everyone waved, smiled, or greeted them. The Starjammers ran to Robin with excitement. "What is this?" Darius shook Robin's hand. "Well we haven't had a chance to celebrate the ending of the Brotherhod of Evil and we were delayed because of the previus mess so we decided to have it now. Plus celebrate our new friends." He explained with Starfire leaning on him. "Hurry and change new friends! Its time to have fun!" Starfire hurried them along. The rushed off to their spare rooms.

Elektra wore her hair down in long beach curls, loose and elegent. Her make-up was heavy smoky eyes and pale pink lips, with pale skin. She changed into a strapless black dress the stopped mid thigh. She wore some black slingback heels, gold hoop erarings, and three matching bangles on her left wrist.

Aqua wore her shorter hair wrapped up in to tiny buns, while her bangs hung low to her chin in curls. Her make up was clean face and light shimmer shadow with ruby lips and some light blush. Aqua sported white short shorts with a gold baby doll top with loose sleeves that hung to her wrists and were tied around her wrists. she wore white gladiator sandles that had little chains on the back of the ankles.

Darkfire's hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, her eyes were heavy with green shadow and lip gloss. Her dress was a purple one shoulder strap mini. Her shoes were high heeled steletto pumps that looked like they were made of peacock feathers. Large dangly earrings hung from her ears.

Raivynn's hair was in an updo of braids and a large maroon hibiscus flower in it. She wore no make-up but bases to make her skin shimmer. Her dress was a champaign gold sixties flowy sleeves with a giant red dragon up one side. it was short so she wore gold tights that went to her knees. Her shoes were white tie up high heel ankle boots. Diamond earrings decorated her earlobes.

Darius wore a grey button down shirt, that was decorated with latin words and a cross. Also jeans and black kicks.

Xero sported black skinny jeans, black converses, a white semi see through buttoned down with a black tie, and a leather jacket. Two snake bite peircings were on his lower lip.

Zyhtara wore her hair down in flatened edgy streaks of brown with black low lights. Her skin was flawless of anything but eyeliner, mascara, and some light red lips. a tight white tank top that revealed her wings. She wore black silk cargo capris and black ankle high heeled boots. A little diamond shone on the side of her nose.

They all hurried from their rooms and returned to the loud party. As they walked in more were dancing to Lady GaGa's "Just Dance". Elektra and Aqua jumped in dancing with Beast Boy and Speedy. Aqua Lad came to Zythara and asked her to dance. She nodded and went with him. Darkfire and Darius ran to the middle and danced near Kid Flash and Jinx. Xero quickly spotted Raven in the crowd and offered a hand to dance. She suprisingly took it and went with him.

Raivynn smiled and crossed her arm. "Maybe this planet isn't so bad." Raivynn was greeted by Herald. "Hi. Wanna dance?" He asked. She took his hand and went to the dance floor.

Everyone mingled, danced, and ate a ton of junk food. Cyborg open the karaoke machine and anyone brave enough took on the challenge.

Starfire sang a very bad and off key version of "Girls just want to have fun!" Everyone cheered out of pity for her horrible voice and also that Robin would kill them if they didn't. Jericho sang a Beetles song and Herald took on a jazzy song no one reconized. Mas and Menos sang a "Livin' La Vida Loca" to recharge the dancefloor.

Raivynn summoned all her courage and took the mic. "Let's slow down the dancing for a bit. Take a girl or a guy and get ready to slow dance." Raven started the song "I Will Always Love You"

"If I should stay..I would only be in. Your way...So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way...and I Will always love you...I will always love you..." She continued the rest of the song with the music. She sang it with strength and clarity.

Everyone slowly danced with their partner. The boys twirled and dipped their lady slowly. Elektra danced with Cyborg, Raven danced with Xero, Aqua with Beastboy, Zythara and Aqualad, Darkfire and Darius. Robin and Starfire were busy kissing in the back.

Darkfire broke away and waited for the cresendo in the music and spelled some fireworks outside. It added to the affect of the room with Raivynn singing. Darius pulled her by her waist to him and kissed her. "Your amazing..." He whispered in her ear.

When Raivynn finished everyone roared in cheers and a round of applause broke out. She smiled and started "I Wanna Dance with Somebody". She sang louder and moved her body to the music. " Oh I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me!" She belted into the mic. The room lit up with life and everyone started dancing again.

But their joy and fun didn't last forever. The party gave out around five in the morning. Everyone filed out to their hotel rooms and departed in the morning. The Titans departed to bed and left the mess for the morning. Everyone left but Elektra. S

he pulled her feet to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She looked at the dark night. The cities lights sparkled like diamonds. Tall towers littered with diamonds. "Beautiful." She whispered. She removed her shoes and earings and waited for the dawn. It was gorgeous and intemidating, it was like watching the world be bathed in color. Elektra stood up and leaned on the window looking at the sea dance with sparkles. "This world is beautiful..." She thought and walked to her room. She slid in bed and looked to Aqua. But she wasn't there. "I guess she went to bed with BB. That slut." She snickered.


	15. After party?

Elektra woke from her slumber bleary eyed and drained. She looked out the window from her bed. The Sun was setting, painting the sky in beautiful colors. She rose from her bed and went to her bathroom. She showered and threw on some sweats and a tank top. She brushed her teeth, flossed and combed her golden locks. "I wonder what Aqua and Beastboy are doing right now...?" She thought to herself. She heard her door open and shut. She looked out the bathroom door. No one was there. Elektra walked around her room and checked everything. She was puzzled and went back to fixing her hair and make up. When satifyed with her looks she changed to some slim fit jeans and a red tee shirt. Elektra left her room and ambled to the living room. Nobody was around. She opened her mind searching for any of her team mates. No one answered her telepathic call. She found a communicator and called out to the Titans, no answer. She shrugged and turned on the television and flipped through the channels.

"Where is everyone?" She asked to herself.

"Maybe they left you alone."

Elektra whipped around to see Red X sitting next to her. She blanched and jumped away with her back to the window. Elektra readied for him. He flashed away and was next to her. Elektra slammed her hand to strike lightning at him, nothing appeared. She looked at her hand in horror. Her power was gone...?

"Aw...no power, Angel?"

"I don't need it for the likes of you." She leg swept him and smashed him into the floor. Red X jumped away from her attacks and shot two x cuffs trapping a leg and wrist. She thrashed against her bonds that held her to the wall. She grabbed her left wrist and started pulling against the X shaped cuff. He came to her and cuffed her leg and other wrist. She was trapped.

"Hmm...you are beautiful and deadly. I guess every rose has it's thorns." He carressed her face. Elektra felt helpless and disgusted with him touching her. She wanted to scream, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Red X snickered enjoying her anger and fear. "I got you my pretty..." He rolled his mask just above his nose and lips.

His skin was pale and beautiful. His lips looked warm and inviting. He laid his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. Elektra squealed in anger and started thrashing her body. He purred and she could feel his disgusting smirk against her neck.

Just then Starfire drop kicked him away. "Friend! Are you alright!" She said sweetly, ripping the bonds away from her arms. "I am now." She spluttered whipping her hand at Red X. "Starfire he is some how blocking my magic. I don't know how, but he is..."Elektra took her battle pose. Starfire and Elektra double teamed him jumping and flying around attacking Red X. He dodged with ease and crashed out a window escaping from them with a jet pack. Elektra screamed in anger. She tried striking him out of the sky and again nothing came forth. Elektra turned to Starfire, "Where have you been?"

"I just woke from my sleep. I left Ro-I mean I came in and saw the Red X."

"Where is everyone? I haven't seen any of my team or the other Titans." Elektra exclaimed, shock distilled in her body. "I checked Cyborg and Beastboy's rooms. But none were there. the Darius and Friend Darkfire were not in their room either. All our friends are gone." Starfire explained.

Elektra was puzzled. She did not like that she doesn't know where her friends were or that her powers are being tampered with. She sent out another telepathic call. Pure silence. Then it dawned on her. If her powers were weak or nonexistant then how can she contact them? Elektra grabbed Starfire's arm and pulled her to the left wing toward Raven, Xero and Raivynn's spare room, and Zythara's room also. "We have to find them." She grumbled.

A scream broke the silence.

Starfire took Elektra's arms and flew with her toward the scream from around the corner. Elektra tried summoning her battle uniform, but no luck. She swung from Star's grip and rolled to the side. Darkfire was fighting with three ninjas in black. One grabbed Darkfire's arm and swung her into the wall knocking her out. Elektra jumped in and heel kicked him in the head. Starfire uppercut one out the window, while Elektra drop kicked one into Starfire who elbowed him. Darkfire stirred awake and stood up slowly. Starfire dispatched another and flew to her. "Are you alright, Darkfire?"

She nodded. "Yeah..Elektra can you use magic?"

Elektra shook her head. "No, none at all." Elektra crossed her arms."Who were those guys?"

Darkfire shrugged. "I was just coming to see if anyone was awake. Raivynn and Xero are gone. They aren't in the living room?" She asked worry taking over her face. Starfire shook her head."No, friend. They are gone, or worse. Taken." They all starred out the window in disbelief. Who could have done this?

***  
>Raven opened her eyes slowly to take in the scene around her. It was damp, dark, and repulsive. The walls were cold and made of stone, her arms were bound above her head. The locks were glowing a low blue hue. She felt scared and angry at the same time. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, around her was Darius and Robin. They were strongly arguing over something. She glared at them. "What have you boys got us into now? And quit your arguing my head is killing me again." She growled. They both stopped for about three seconds and continued.<p>

"Where the Hell are we? And where is Starfire?" Robin hollared. Darius screamed above also asking where Darkfire was. Raven wanted to just close their mouthes. They continued, er mind blaring and throbbing. "STOP!" she screamed and her dark matter closed around their heads. They both looked at her. They ceased their yelling. "You have your powers?" in unison they asked. "Some. Let me try the lock."

"Azarath. Metrion. Zynthos!"

The locks glowed blue and fizzled out. "No dice."

Both of them sighed. "Its okay you tried." Darius said pulling against the lock. His muscles in his arms rippling and slacking with each pull and fail. Robin tried also but same results. Each in turn would try but no success. "I wonder who will save us?"

Xero and Beastboy were in a dark cell. Both trapped the same as the others in the cell. "So when did you and Aqua start dating?" Xero asked through his black bangs that fell into his eyes. Beastby looked up at him. "A week ago. Why?

"Just wondering...you two fit...nicely." Xero said, a hint of jealous creeping into his voice. "So, how did you meet? I mean how did your team start?" Xero continued. Beastboy began his story of the birth of the teen titans and how they met. "...I think Raven hates me. But she kind of hates everybody." He snickered. "What about you? How did the StarJammers meet?"

"Well, Abouth four years ago-"

Loud crashes, male howling, and battle screams were sonded above them. Beastboy and Xero looked above to their dungeon's door that was about thirty feet above their heads. The door swung open, a pale light bathed the cold, grey stone walls of the cell. A shadow stood in front of the door. A _schwing_ like noise was heard and something shimmered in the shadow's hand. The shadow jumped and skid down the dungeon wall and stopped infront of them.

"Hello, Boys. Need to be rescued?"

"Aqua!" THey both excalimed. "What are you doing here? How did you get free?"

"I had some help from a friendly neighborhood Cyborg!" She looked above. Cyborg thumbs up signaled them and hollared "Boo-YAH!"

Aqua began to lock pick their bonds. She started with Xero,"Be prepared for no magic. They have some sort of block on our powers. I feel really vulnerable, almost like I can be killed in a single shot. The last time this happened was when you attacked me when we were on The moons of Tartania-" "what did you say? We don't have any magic?" Xero inerrupted her. "Um..Yeah! Have youy been ignoring me this entire time? Guys I'm not a pair of talking tits." She spouted angered.

"No, Aqua. The Psyonic Order. The ones who changed me. My memory is fuzzy. But, I remember these walls. I remember being here, it all looks familiar." Xero said, the light dawning on him. Aqua finised with his lock and she turned to Beastboy. He smiled at her and she kissed his check and returned his smile. Xero rubbed his wrists and glared at them two and started his rise to the door. "Hurry it up down there! They are getting wise to your escape Aqua!" Cyborg hollared. She fumbled with the lock, it finally made a click noise and they were off. Aqua and Xero bounce kick jumped until they were at the door. Beastboy flew to the top as a bird. When they met Cyborg he was in the fray of at least fifteen ninjas. Aqua, Xero, and Beastboy jumped into the fight.

Aqua and Xero were swift and hard with their kicks. They would double team eah ninja and overwhelm them with each strike. Xero jumped back and Aqua ran to him and jumped into his arms. He pushed her with all his might, she drew her dasggers and flew spinnig through the air slicing five ninjas and stuck her landing. She turned to Xero and high fived him. Xero smirked at Beastboy, Beastboy in turn glared and sneered at him. They continued their brawl fighting relentless.

"Oh no. More are coming!" Cyborg announced, blasted the walls making a way out. "What about the others?" Aqua questioned.

"Later!" Cyborg grabbed Xero and pulled them to the open wall. Aqua screamed looking down. It was a long fall. The tower looked black in the pale light of the moon. The trees waved harshly in the storm. "I can't jump. I don't have my powers!" Aqua grabbed Xero's arm.

Beastboy ran to her and grabbed her and flew as pteradactyl down the ground. He let her roll onto the ground and she hid into the trees. He repeated the process with Xero and Cyborg, only he let Xero fall a little farther then the other two. Beastboy ran to Aqua and pulled her near him protectively. They all looked at the gaping hole in the castle side. Aqua's hair whipped violently in her face obscuring her vision.

"Hurry. We can worry about our friends later. We need to get out of here." Cyborg urged and ran into the large trees obscuring his path to freedom.


	16. Awkward again!

Aqua and the guys ran into the night, tree after tree were there only guide. Aqua was starting to feel the effects of her magic again the farther she got away. She breathed in a cool breath and started running ahead of the others. She started laughing when the rain started to fall. Her infectious laughter filled the air along with the thunder of the storm and thw whipping winds. "I feel amazing!" She scquealed in happiness. Beastboy couldn't help but smile at her. Cyborg laughed with her and yelled "Boo-yah!" Xero smirked, him also feeling his power inside. He ran to her side,"Race ya!" He sped away leaving her behind. Aqua clenched her fists and jumped into the trees jumping from tree to tree swinging ahead of Xero and flew down in front of him. They stopped feeling they were far enough away. Beastboy and Cyborg finally caught up with them.

"How were they stealing our powers?" Aqua asked. "With a power gem. If it's used correctly and placed where no one can find it. It will stay there and constantly zap your power away. When it is found and broken or far way from it's effects, you can regain your power. At least that's what memory serves. This is the Psyonic Order's Hideout. Were in the forests of Ireland. This is where they stir and wait for a power to steal and live off of." Xero answered. Aqua began to pace back and forth. "We need a plan."

Elektra, Darkfire, and Starfire sat in the living room, following the tracking device for any of them. "We have been at this for three hours...No one is..." The tracker's alarm cut off Elektra's whinning and it started to flare. "Cyborg and Beastboy!" Starfire squealed. "Where there is Beastboy, there is Aqua! Yeah!" Elektra high fived both girls. "Diagnostics say that they do not have a communicator, but they do have their devices. Let's get to the-! Oh No! It's gone! The tracking device is gone!" Starfire exclaimed, pounding the keys to the computer. Her giant green orbs searched the globe. "The last check-in was, Ireland in the forest area near the middle." Darkfire scanned over Star's shoulder. "Hit the ship, ladies!" Elektra hurried to their rooms.

Raven, Robin, and Darius all stared at each other in boredom. "What are we going to do?" Raven asked. "Escape. But how?" Darius pondered allowed. Robin just starred in deep thought. Raven closed her eyes and began to meditate. Her words carrying her into a trance. About thirty yards up and fifteen feet wide a presence began to glow into her mind. The presence was neither evil nor good. It wasn't a presence. But a stone or gem. It was plling on a power source that was near her. Darius. "Darius...Do you know what is stealing your magic?"

He shook his head. "No idea. But there are tons of things that can do that though. For an exmple. We use to wear them in Staria, actually. They are called power gems. But the wearing of power gems became abolished when the Moligons attacked. Us Starians needed the boost. They zap you of your power, but can be released when commanded too." He answered. Raven lifted an eyebrow and just went "Hmmm"

"We need to come up with a plan." Robin stated.

Raivynn quietly walked thorugh the corridors of the strange castle that has brought her here. She could sense The presence of Raven, Robin, and Darius. Her invisibility spell was beginning to wane. Her diamond power sources were being exhausted with out her magic to sustain it. She briskly ran with her staff in hand to the dungeon area. Her spell was flickering in and out. She came to a corridor and she felt the power gem's presence. "It's being masked by magic." She thought to herself. She went to the door and leaned against it. No noise or chanting inside. She held her staff up, spelled the door, and opened the locked door. She entered and released her invisibility spell. The power gem was hiddin in a cabinet in a bathroom inside a medicine boltle. The Gem was about the size of a medium sized rock. She clutched it in her head and whispered a Starian spell that changed the force of the gem from absorbing magic to releasing it. Raivynn smiled to herself. "Got you..."

"No, Got you."

Starfire, Elektra, and Darkfire were on their way to Ireland. They were flying over the ocean at a quick space. "Five hours until we land. Might as well as nap until we get there." Starfire replyed. "Um..Darkfire? Are you feeling your power again?" Elektra asked. "Yeah...I feel. Great." She replyed. "Good, Friends! We are going to be victorious!" Starfire cheered into the communicator. Elektra slid back and closed her eyes. She started shouting telepethically.

"Elektra?"

"Darius!"

"Yeah...hey, how are you contacting me?"

"Telepathically. My power is back up. Try your magic! Where are you by the way?"

"I can try but these cuffs are draining my power also. I am caught. I dont' know...its dark and I am with Robin and Raven. I haven't seen the others, please tell me that Darkfire is with you."

"Good. They will calm Starfire for a bit. And yes-"

"Let me speak to her!"  
>Darius listen! Try a spell to free Robin. They wouldn't put magic cuffs on him. Use it verbally."<p>

"Good Idea...Not good. Didn't work."

"Let me speak to her!"

"Darius, there are more important things to handle right now! Tell me about your surroundings. That can help us pin point you. We found Beastboy and Cyborg's communicators. They are in Ireland. Somewhere in a forest area."

"Fine, But will speak to her. I can here heavy blowing winds and the sound of rain. Who else is with you?"

"Just us three. I have no contact with the others. Darkfire take over."

"Darius! Oh my God. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, babe. A little uncomfortable, but I am okay. It feels so good to hear your voice, I love you."

"I am glad to hear you again and I love you, too. Tell Robin that I think Starfire misses and loves him. Also, Starfire and I are worried sick about you two boys. How were _you _kidnapped, hun?"

"Robin says the same. Um...I can't remember. All I remember was when we were in our room about to-"

"Oh my God! _Stop_! I can _hear_ your conversation! I do _not_ need visuals!"

"Sorry, sis. Anyway. Then I woke here looking at Robin and Raven, hand cuffed. Kind of like last night.."

"Like _EW_! That is absolutely disgusting. Darkfire You are a sick nasty. And Darius I have no words and I can just feel your smirk."

"Hahahaha. Oh Elektra...I wish I could see your-"

"Darius!" Both Elektra and Darkfire screamed telepathically. "The connection is lost." Elektra said returning to the T-Ship and Starfire.

"Starfire, is there any storms going on in Ireland?" Darkfire asked. "Actually, yes. About Four hundred yards from where Beastboy and Cyborg were last spotted. How come you ask?" Starfire answered and asked. "We contacted Darius. He says Robin sends his love. And that Raven is with them." Darkfire smiled getting to tell her. "Robin! Oh I miss him so much." Starfire began to tremble." I just hope they are going to be okay."

"Oh they are going to be okay. Because we are going to save them. But if ony Robin and Raven are there. Where is the others? I hope they are okay." Elektra quietly replyed looking out to the Moon.

Aqua, Xero, Beastboy, and Cyborg finally found a small little town very far away from their captor's hide-out. Aqua spelled disguises for them to wear and walked into town. The town was dead and dark. No one was awake or moving about. They decided to take shelter at a hotel that was still open. It was small and very run down. but anything is better then the pouring rain. Cyborg paid and went to their rooms. Aqua and Xero with Cyborg and Beastboy. Beastboy wanted to protest but decided to keep quiet. Not wanting to be "green" with jealous. They departed to their rooms. Beastboy kissed her and left with Cyborg.

Xero walked in front of Aqua and checked the room. He crancked the A/C and stripped off his wet shirt. His swimmer's body was long and lean. His abs were rippeled with muscle along with the rest of his well structured chest, arms, and back. He looked like a model with his wet shaggy hair and low hanging jeans. He threw off his socks and shoes. "I am going to get into the shower. Wanna go first or..you can join me?" Xero offered smirking. All Aqua could see was his pale red lips and his snake bite peircings. "Um. No." She glared and removed her shoes socks and her coat. He shrugged and was unbuckling his belt as he went into the bathroom.

Aqua removed her clothes quickly and started to pull the water from them. They started to dry before her eyes. She put back on her underware and bra after they were dry. She then went to the closet and open the door. SHe found a set of extra beding and wrapped a loose spair sheet around her like a toga or cloak. She spelled the sheet to turn into a simple strapless dress and not fall off. Once her clothing was dry she put them on the dresser folded, then did the same to Xero clothes. She quickly finished his shirt, socks, and shoes. She went to the door to the bathroom and knocked. "Hey. Want me to dry the rest of the clothes?"

Xero turned on the hot water as he removed his jeans and briefs. He enter the shower allowing the hot water slowly fall down his tan muscular form. He moaned softly as his skin went from cold to warm. He open some shampoo and lather his thick raven colored hair. "Oops." He quickly removed his snake bites and got out of the shower to set them on the vanity. He heard her knock and what she said. He entered the shower again and called out. "Sure. Thanks."

Aqua entered the steam filled bathroom. She looked at the frosty shower curtain. She could see Xero's tan sillouette. She picked up his jeans and briefs. "Nice undies!" She flipped them at the curtain and looked at his snake bite's rings. She looked at them and spelled them were they couldn't rust. She started to depart when she felt a wet hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Xero in all his glory leaning out of the shower. Aqua screamed and flipped around quickly, blushing. "Oh my God! Get in there ya sick, ya sick, ya sick!" She ranted. Xero snickered "Um I was going to say thank you. But sorry." He snickered again. "Lean just your head out please." She replyed turning slowly. He did and she slapped him." Thats for being gross." And she exited the bathroom smirking. "He has nothing to be ashamed about." She whispered. SHe finished his clothes then laid them next to her's folded with his underware on top. Aqua turned and looked at her bed. She widened her eyes. "Oh God...one bed."


	17. Changes?

Aqua laid down wrapped in her sheet-dress. She closed her eyes when she heard Xero exit the shower. She peeked through and saw that he had his towel wrapped around his waist and went to his clothes. he slipped on his underware and went to the bed. He opened the covers and layed next to her. She looked at him and smiled awkwardly. "So...I'm going to take a bath." She sputtered, while walking to the bathroom door.

She entered the bathroom and wiped the mirror clean. She removed her clothes and sheet and hopped in. She let the warm water clean her skin and her mind of thoughts about Xero shirtless. She hummed lightly and lathered her hair and conditioned. Shepulled some leaves and dirt out of her hair. "Ew." She used the water to shave her legs and any other unwanted hair from her body. She heard a knock. "Hey. Beastboy is waiting for you so don't come out nude or anything." Xero hollared. "Okay!" She continued her shower. When she was completed she scrunched her hair and towel dried her hair and body. She applyed her clothes and sheet dress and walked out.

Beastboy was in the form of a kitten sitting on her bed. Aqua smiled and ran to pet him. He purred and rubbed his head in her hands. Aqua giggled and asked. "Would you like me to magically dry your clothes?" Beastboy nodded and transformed to his damp self. "I'll go into the bathroom and remove them then you can dry them?" He asked. Aqua nodded and waited for him. When he handed her the clothes he stayed inside the bathroom and waited. Aqua magically dried them and handed them. Now fully clothes, Beastboy walked back out. "I just thought I'd check on you..." He smiled at her and kissed her check. She hugged him and inhaled his scent. Peppermint. "Thanks. I will be okay. Xero is going to sleep on the floor." She assured him. Beastboy smiled again and nodded at Xero and left to his room.

"Who said I am sleeping on the floor? You think I am going to give up a night in a nice soft bed next to a beautiful girl, just to not make him jealous?" Xero argued. Aqua flipped around and glared. "I chose to sleep in here so that everyone wouldn't think I was doing naughty things with Beastboy. We have barely kissed! But If you are going to be a jackass then I will go sleep in there and leave you with Cyborg. So put your jeans on so I dont have too look at you in your underware." Aqua batted at his shoulder walking by. She slamed onto the bed face down, part of her sheet slipped showing much of her lower back. Xero turned and slipped on his jeans. He went to the closet pulled the extra blankets and pillows and layed them on the floor. He made a little bed rool and layed on his back. Aqua crawled to his side and peeked at him and shook her head softly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be a diva. you can get in bed. But no funny business." She glared playingly. Xero flashed a bright smile and stood up. He grabbed his little bed and took the blanket and layed next to her. He nudge her with his bare shoulder. Aqua rolled her eyes and flipped away from him and started to fall asleep. Xero smirked and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.

Elektra, Starfire, and Darkfire chatted about Robin and Star's realtionship, Darius and Darkfire's relationship and The sudden disappearance of their friends. About two hours away from the check point Elektra tried sending another telepathic call. Nothing. "...I hope they will be okay... I wonder if they are in the forest or found a town," Starfire said aloud. "I bet a town and they probably think we are trapped also." Darkfire answered. "We will find out when we get there." Elektra finished their worrying.

Raivynn flew around the room dodging her attacker. He grabbed her and she would zap him and flip away. "Shadow Blade!" She summoned a sword of darkness in her hand. She slashed and stabbed at him. The man was tall and very large, but super fast and extremely strong. He smashed her into the wall, she screamed and dropped her staff. He picked her up and chained her arms with the same blue bonds that captured the others. He changed the power gem back and dragged her to through a couple of halls and to a giant throne room. Raivynn saw hundreds of men and woman dressed in all black. Their faces were obscured, all she could see their pale white mouthes and chins. Smiling evilly. She shivered in fear and cold. The room was pure white marble from ceiling to floor. The man slammed onto the floor and stood her up roughly. She looked up at the Throne.

"Roy?"

"Raivynn. Long time no see my sweet." The man was in complete black. His skin was white like the marble. She wouldn't have been able to see his head except for his wild red hair. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I am head of the Psyonic Order now. And I do miss my Starian magic. I heard you and the other StarJammers were here on Earth. So I collected some power gems and decide to take your powers. You don't need them anymore, honey..." He glared at her. Raivynn tried casting a spell but the bonds fizzled her magic out. "Power Gem made chains. They won't let you use magic. Bring forth the power gems!" He ordered, his voice echoing around the marble room. Another psyonic vampire brought four huge power gems and carted them in front of Raivynn. She shuddered and awaited her fate. Roy came to her and grabbed her chained hands. "Put your hands on the gem and push your magic into it." He ordered. Raivynn just stood there and glared. Roy smiled evilly and grabbed her hands. He slammed her hands onto the gem and removed her cuffs."You attack, you die. If you don't do it. They die." He gestured at three bodies each covered in a white sheet. Raivynn started her chant and her power started to drain. She knelt down feeling weak and powerless. When it was completed she fell to the floor exhausted. Roy stepped around her and picked up the gem and absorbed the power. "Lift her and throw her to the birds. And remove those sheets." Roy growled. The vampires hurried to his command. Darius blinked and tried standing. His bonds had stopped glowing. He broke free and summoned his battle uniform. Darius ran towards Roy and lifted his fist. "Fire Blast!" Roy flipped around and casted a shield. He stretched his arms and sruck lightning at him, leaving the electrical current constant. "Oh Darius...It has been to long...I hereby strip you of your power." Roy laughed evilly and magically slammed him into the wall. "Restrain him." Three Vampires attacked him and held him down. "Throw them out to the birds to pick off their flesh." He wafted his hand dismissing them and sat his throne. "Mmm, feels good to have magic coursing through my veins again." He purred.

Three Vampires knocked out Darius carried him, Raivynn, Raven and Robin out to the Crows. They tossed them onto the ground still chained and helpless. Raven stirred and noticed her hains didn't glow. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" And she was free. She shield the others as giant four foot birds flew to them attacking her shield. Raven started shaking Robin. He stirred fuzzy and disoriented. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Hurry Robin, help me!" She pleaded throwing up new shields and tossing trees at them. Robin didn't have any gadgets so he ran from her shield and started using martial arts. Raivynn looked around and pulled in her legs. She was helpless and powerless. She couldn't do anything but stare and cry. "Not the time to do this! You know some sort of martial arts?" Raven croaked. "Not really. I don't have my staff. Wait..." Raivynn looked at the window. "Teleport me inside. If I can find my staff I can take care of these birds." Raivynn pointed to the lower window. Raven made a disk for her and floated her to the window. Raivynn disappeared inside.

Raivynn jumped in and looked for her staff. She noticed this wasn't the room where she was captured. She quickly ran to the hall and looked for vampires. She noticed the broken door about four doors down. She ran to it and flung the door open. Her sliver staff gleamed before her picked it up and looked for the power gem. It was still in the medicine bottle. She tucked it in her pocket and summoned a portal to the outside.

Raven saw Raivynn walk through a portal and close it from behind. "You got your powers back?" Raven asked blasting another bird. "No. You can't steal powers from this. It can cast portals that command anything that comes out." Raivynn lifted the staff and a host of portals open casting black lightning upon the giant birds. "Thats probably the only power I can use." Raivynn stated. She opened a portal to the outside. Raven and Robin grabbed Darius and ran outside. Two gaurds saw them and raised the alarm. The hurried into the forest. Raivynn casted a portal to make them farther. But in her state she can summon portals that will take them to the Tower or any where farther then a couple hundred of yards. They ran into the dark forest deeper and deeper. Finally when they felt safe. They stop, made shelter in a cave and layed down to rest.

In her sleep Aqua shivered and rolled over closer to Xero. He was warm and comfortable to lean on. In his sleep Xero turned over and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled closer and hummed light and quick. He snuggled closer and lifted the blanket leaving nothing but Aqua's sheet between them. Aqua's eyes shot open. "Oh...What is he doing?" She wondered to herself. She tried to lift his arm and slide away really slow without waking him. When she touched his arm he said. "Trying to get away? When we we're so snug and warm. Your ass didn't feel to bad against my crotch either." He smirked slyly. Aqua flipped around in his arm and dropped her mouth. "My what?" She shoved him, he held tight and didn't budge. He slid his other arm around her waist and tightened them around the small of her back like iron. She squealed lightly shoving against his bare chest. "Oooh. I do like them fiesty." He pulled her against his solid body and closed his eyes. "If you don't let go I will blast you out of this bed." He let go and snickered. "You sick dog!" She shoved him off the bed. He grabbed her arm and she went with him. With a short scream from her and a grunt from him. She landed on top of him. He slid his hand behind her. She propped up on her elbow looking at him. "Aqua, I didn't know how much of a wildcat you are in the sack. You just can't keep your hands off of me, can you? I know. I am just undeniable." He said, humor creeping into his voice. "Thats it!" Aqua's eyes glowed. She jumped up and a blast of light slammed him harder into the floor. He dispelled it and stood up hands up in surrender. Aqua turned and went to the door. He stomped on her sheet and it fell off of her. Aqua turned mouth dropped and she screamed running at him. She jumped into the air and kicked him into the window. He blocked her kick and dodge each attack with a snicker. He would twirl or knock her attack away with ease. "Temper temper temper." He said. He grabbed both her arms and pushed them to her side. She looked at him face to face. Xero starred into her big blue eyes and smiled. Aqua's anger faded away slowly. She finally noticed that it wasn't lust in his eyes but passion. He leaned in and she turned away. "Sorry..." She whispered. She grabbed her sheet, wrapped it around herself, and ran out the door. Xero slammed on the bed and huffed."Damn..."


	18. Starting to get complicated

Aqua slammed the door behind her and slid down it. She breathed out in exhaustion and fraustration. Her bangs covered her eyes and she pulled her knees to her chest. Her sheet made a scratchy sound as she moved her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed heavily. She heard footsteps coming around the corner. She stood up and walked around the corner quickly. She peeked around. It was a man in black. He was pale and had a weapon drawn. He lock picked the door, opened it, and slipped inside. Aqua transformed into her battle uniform she hesitated thinking there is more. But none came around the corner. She drew her daggers and ran inside.

Aqua barreled through the door to Xero flipping around in just his jeans. He slammed his knee into the vampire's face and blasted him with an ice beam. He froze solid. Aqua sighed and leaned against the door. "I thought you were done for..." She said softly. He came to her. "You were worried about me?" He stopped inches from her. Aqua sheathed her daggers and smiled at him. "Worried? I was terrified I thought he had gotten you for sure!" She hugged him. Xero accepted her embraced and squeezed her against him She leaned away but stayed in his arms smiling at him. Xero smirked back and rested his hands on the small of her back.

Beastboy and Cyborg came running around the corner. "Is everything okay?" Beastboy hollared. His face went from worry and fear, to anger and jealousy. Then his face contorted quickly to emotionless. "I guess it is already taken care of." He grumbled and walked away. Aqua ripped away from Xero quickly and ran after him. "It's not what it seems, Beastboy." She grabbed his arm. Beastboy turned around to her. Anger obscuring his usual smile and happiness. "Then what is it? I know our relationship is still new, but that doesn't mean we run around with other people." He said, hurt creeping into his voice. "He is my friend. I was worried. I am sorry my kindness is so big that I can't contain it! It was just a hug." She said defensive. "I know...thats what I like about you. Your big heart." Beastboy slid his hand into her's. "I am sorry... I shouldn't be doubtful. It's I feel...like he hates me. And I know how he looks at you." Beastboy said. Aqua squeezed his hand. "It's okay..." She kissed his cheek. "But, I'd ather sleep in your room." Aqua shook her head, transforming back to her sheet dress. "Okay." Beastboy kissed her softly. Aqua returned his kiss, electricity tingling her scalp, and her knees feeling wobbly. Aqua pulled away and smiled looking into his eyes. His face went from happy and a smile. To pain and he grunted falling into her arms. "Beastboy!" Aqua looked behind him. A vampire smiling evilly, was standing about forty yards down the long hotel hallway. Aqua tried transforming but her power gave out. "Cyborg!" She screamed trying to drag Beastboy away as the vampire started sprinting. Cyborg hurried around the corner and started blasting. Xero followed, fully clothed and grabbed a lamp for a weapon. He ran around to Aqua and helped drag Beastboy to one of the rooms. Cyborg rammed the vampire away and sonic blasted him. He sparred with the vampire, holding him off.

Xero and Aqua dragged Beastboy into the room. Aqua tried summoning magic but none came forth. "He's dying!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Xero examined the wound. He touched the dagger lodged in his right shoulder blade. "This is going to hurt, dude." Xero held him down and pulled the dagger out. Beastboy howled in pain and bit the bed. Aqua carressed his head. "It's okay." She said, softly sobbing. A catch in her throat stopped her from continuing. Xero put his hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and nodded leaving to help Cyborg fight the Vampire. "Hang on Beastboy..."

Zythara flew from the trees and shattered through the window. She spread her wings and whipped around. "What happened?" She hollared. "Beastboy was stabbed. And a power gem is stopping our power! Go help them." Aqua gestured to the door. "We need to get out of here. An army of vampires are coming. But before we go." Zythara raised her pendent to beastboy wound. "There. That willl heal him but the pain won't go away until it heals." Zythara started to help lift him. He groaned in pain and they took an arm. Once out in the hallway. "Hurry! An army is coming! Quickly!" Zythara called as she hauled Beastboy towards an elevator. Xero and Cyborg quickly ripped the arms of the vampire off, the souls of his victims finally free, flew in white orbs away from the sagging corpse of the vampire.

Aqua and Zythara hurried Beastboy into the elevator. Xero and Cyborg stood in front ready to protect them from any enemies. When they started for the exit. "Robin?" Cyborg hollared out.

Robin, Darius, Raven, and Raivynn ran past the glass doors of the hotels. And a band of Vampires followed. Aqua sat down Beastboy and she kissed him. "I'll be back." She ran towards the door with the others. She could feel her powers resurfacing. Raivynn and Darius cowered behind Raven for protection. Robin started on attacking the hord.

Cyborg and Zythara went to his side. Aqua summoned her battle uniform and ran to Raivynn and Darius. "What is wrong?" Aqua asked quickly.

"Remember Roy? He is head of the psyonic vampire order, now. And he stole mine and Darius's powers." Raivynn explain. Aqua went cold. "Roy? Like the son of that traitor? The one that was obsessed with Darkfire?" Aqua's face contorted. "Yes, We need to find Darkfire, and you need to run and help them." Raivynn ordered. She hurried off and started fending of the vampire army. Robin and Cyborg were taking care of them well on their own. Aqua, Zythara, and Xero jumped in and the army begin to dwindle. When they all started to feel confident Roy flew into sight, laughing like a psycho.

"Ahhhh... Hello my old friends." He purred evilly. Aqua and Xero ready to dispell him. Robin and Cyborg charged him. He batted them away like flys and laughed. Aqua shot ice needles and Xero shot lightning. He blocked or spelled them away. He lifted his hands and the wind started to swirl. A cyclone began to pull the dust and stones around his feet. The tiny tornado flew to them. It caught Aqua into it and he started his chant to steal her powers. Xero flew into the air and dropped kicked him. Roy howled in anger and zapped him back to the ground. Cyborg blasted him out of the sky. Roy growled,"Fall back!" He magically ushered the tornado, holding Aqua, It spun her toward the trees. Aqua screamed as Roy's laugh echoed into the trees. Xero and Zythara followed but he shot up a barrier that knocked them away. "No. No. No!" Xero growled as he pounded on the barrier. "Bring it down." Robin ordered. Cyborg, Zythara, Xero, and Raven all blasted the barrier. It only wobbled like jello but gave no sign of breaking. Raivynn tried opening a portal but it would disappear too quickly. Raivynn battered her staff against the barrier, it didn't fall, but wobble.

"What are we going to do?" Robin looked at them in bewilderment.

Darkfire, Elektra, and Starfire landed in a dense forest. Darkfire hopped from the landed ship. She quickly felt for her friends. She felt Xero and Zythara's minds. And she could sense Raven's powers. "We made it." Her mind sang to them. "Wherer are you?" Xero demanded rudely. "Were about five or six miles from your position and watch the 'tude." Darkfire snipped. "Stay where you are and look to the west." He replyed. Darkfire whipped around looking west. She say a barrier fly up and around the sky. She blanched and called for Star and Elektra. She relayed the message and they looked at the barrier. "Xero said look at the west...I wonder what's going on..?" She asked aloud. "Aqua was kidnapped. Darius and Raivynn powers have been stolen, and Beastboy has been wounded and their isn't a healer near us. The barrier you see is unbreakable. We have tried and failed. So you are the only ones who can save her..."Xero concluded. Darkfire relayed everything she was told. Elektra and Starfire gasped. Starfire hurried to the barrier. "I have to see Robin!" She said flying as fast as light. Elektra and Darkfire quickly flew to her side. Darkfire carried Elektra and they slammed into a wobbly barrier. They hurried to where the others were. Starfire stopped at the barrier. She looked at Robin and smiled teary eyed. He smiled walking to the magical wall. He rested his hand to the wall. She went to the wall and rested her hand as if she was touching his. Starfire longed to embrace him, to feel his kiss on her skin. Darkfire went to the magical wall and also longed for her lover. "Hi.."She said. Darius smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I thought I had lost you." He replyed. She shook her head. "No worries...I am still here." She said.

Aqua screamed and thrashed against the five vampires that carted her to a lower dungeon and they chained her left leg to a wall. When she arrived Roy immediately stripped her of her powers. She ended up in a dark dungeon in her sheet dress. "I wish I had my clothes..." she whispered. Aqua began to cry quietly and she slid down the cool wall and stretched her dress over her legs and curled into herself. Aqua's ankle was cold from the iron chain that bound her to the damp stone wall. She lifted her head and began to sing softly.

Darkfire, Elektra, and Starfire hurried to the castle. They stopped about a hundred yards away. "We need a plan..." Elektra stuck her thumb nail between her teeth. She studied her surroundings and looked at forest, forest, foprest, and guess what, more forest. Except, a giant rusted dump truck. "Okay...here is what were going to do..." Elektra hudled with Darkfire and Starfire.

Aqua sat against the wall. She cried again for about the twentith time. Aqua began to hear shouts outside her window. She tried standing and stood on her toes and peeked out the bars of her cell romm window. Aqua smiled, "Oh, Elektra. You do know how to make an entrance.

Elektra had spelled the truck and roared to life. Darkfire hid the sound of the engine, magically. And Starfire hid in the back with Darkfire, leaving Elektra as the decoy. Elktra slamme don the gas and floored it through the castle wall, making the southern wall and tall tower tumble to the ground. Elektra reversed and began on the other wall, but she was quickly stopped by a group of vamps. Elektra floored it forward but they quickly hopped away. She smiled with her mirrored aviator sunglasses and hopped from the cab of the truck. She sparred and zapped the small army of vampires and started inside Darkfire and Starfire stayed in the back and waited for Elektra's signal when to move.

Elektra ran into the building and searched for Aqua's mind but failed. She transformed to an all black head to toe body suit that disguised her to the naked eye. She whipped her hair in a swift ponytail and sneaked around a couple hallways. She peeked into each room, thankfully they had old styled key holes that she could peek into. Elektra scurried behind a door and sighed softly. "Aqua where are you...?" She whispered quietly.

"I am right over here."

Elektra whipped her eyes to a door with a tiny slot at the bottom. She could see Aqua's left eye and her head plastered to the floor twinkling at Elektra. Elektra jumped up and ran to the door. "Back up." She ordered. Elektra slammed her heel into the lock and opened the door. She went to Aqua's chained and heel stomped it. "C'mon." Elektra grabbed her and smashed the wall. They jumped landing into the trees and rolled out into the grass. Elektra shot up the signal and about fifty yards away she could hear the giant truck roar to life. "We are home free." Elektra laughed pulling Aqua to the truck. They hurried around the corner and Darkfire and Starfire waited patiently.

"Not just yet..." Roy's raspy voice spoke.


	19. Curse Mark?

"Your powers are mine." Roy blasted towards Elektra. But in her hurry Aqua pushed her out of the away and accepted the blast. Aqua fell to the ground burned and writhing in pain. Elektra screamed and hurried to her side. Elektra's face contorted in anger and agony. Tears fell from her face and landed on Aqua's forehead. Elektra lifted her face to Roy. Her eyes revealing white hot anger. "You will die..." Elektra's eyes withheld lightning, and it danced menancingly around her face. Her entire body trembled in a storm enducing power. She howled in anger and the white clouds seared grey and black. They swirled around in the sky, three tornados began their decent to touchdown behind them. Elektra spread her arms and lightning struck around her in quick strikes. Roy laughed hysterically and tried absorbing her power. But, to his dismay, her power was to great. He growled and tried again, but again no anvil. Elektra swirled her arms inward and drew the lightning from the sky to her body. "You hurt my friends. You kidnap my friends. Who do you think you are?" Elektra's voice was muddled by the power of the storm. Roy started to move back. Elektra hurled a tornado behind him. and the others into a triangle formation, blocking his movement. "You will pay!" Elektra screamed, long and deep. The tornados whirled into each other ripping Roy's body in three. The millions of lost souls he had inhaled flew into the mighty tempest. She hurled the tornados into the castle destroying it into smitherings. Elektra laughed evilly as the power started to take control. The castle debris flew into the forest. The tornado started to rip the green forest and all around it to shreds. Destruction is all that was left in it's wake.

Darkfire hurried to Elektra, who was gradually losing her human essence. Darkfire put her hands to Elektra's face. Elektra's eyes had started to lose their color and fade to raw eletricity. Darkfire used her telepathy and entered the chaos of Elektra's mind...

"Elektra, listen. Calm your mind...Follow my voice." All Darkfire's mind echoed the storm that raged outside and around her. The only words she heard were. "Aqua...Friends...Pain..." "Elektra listen to me! Everything is going to be okay."

"Elektra. Dont let power consume you." Raivynn entered her mind and softly replyed.

"Sis! Its us. We are okay." Darius chimed in.

"Elektra!" All of them choired together.

The giant storms and tornados ceased, the lighting and thunder quieted. Elektra slipped from Darkfire grasped and fell to the ground. Starfire went to them and leaned to Elektra's fallen body. Darkfire flipped to Aqua and began a healing spell. Darkfire completed after a few minutes, but she did not wake. Her burns and wounds were gone but she was still out cold. Darkfire bent to her and shook her. She flipped her over, Aqua was calm and asleep. "Aqua, wake up...Aqua?" Darkfire turned to a very confused and worried Starfire. "I don't know whats wrong with her..." She whispered.

"Hey." Darius appeared from a portal. Robin was right on his heels. "Robin!" Starfire embraced him. He tilted her chin and kissed her. Darius wrapped his arms around Darkfire. She leaned against his chest."This isn't the time to be selfish." She turned in his arms and kissed him swiftly. "I don't know what is wrong with Aqua, and I'm scared to move her. We could make her condition worse." Darkfire said quietly. Raivynn appeared with Xero running in front of her and leaned to Aqua's still body. "Don't touch her.' Raivynn elbowed him out of the way. She leaned down and carressed her face. "Aqua, what did he do to you...?" She spoke softly. As if Aqua would break if she raised her voice higher then a smal whisper. A portal opened and a giant book floated to Raivynn's arms. She handed the book to Xero and he held it while she peered through the ancient tome. "What is that?" Darius asked, anger creeping into his voice. Raivynn flipped with haste,"It is a Tome of Power. Filled with old and very powerful Starian magics. It might have answer for...This!" She pointed to the sand paper rough page. Her finger was long and her vibrante purple nail shone like a gem against the flesh colored page. A symbol was stabbed by her nail amongst the words. "It's a curse mark." She said grimly.

In the mean time of Raivynn's flipping, Cyborg and Raven appeared with a weak Beastboy hoisted on their arms. Robin and Starfire had stopped kissing and greeted their friends. Zythara had ambled from the portal and went to Darkfire and Darius. They all had heard her say that it was a curse mark. "Look on her left shoulder." Raivynn had slowly flipped her limp body over and revealed a charcole heart and two poison green thorn covered vines wrapped around it. "She is dying. According to the text we have about six days to find a cure or we have lost her." The enitre group let the air from their lungs out and went silent. Raivynn let her head drop softly. She went to Elektra and began healing her. "We need to move them to the infirmary." Robin ordered. Raivynn nodded and opened a portal back Titan's Tower insode the infirmary. Robin and Cyborg hurried inside and prepared for Beastboy, Aqua, and Elektra to be set in a medical bed and hoooked up to various monitors. Xero lifted Aqua and Darius picked up Elektra. They set them in a room together and put Beastboy in a seperate room to rest his back. Raven had healed the sinews and nerves in his body but the pain was still great. An aftershock of the daggers intrusion. Raivynn grabbed Darius's arm and pulled him back through the portal and she closed it. Leaving them both in the Irish forest.

"There is a cure...but it will be dangerous. To remove a curse mark, we will need an elixer. Not just any elixer. It must be made from Millenia. The petals withold a powerful healing ability." She said quickly. "Where are they found?" He asked. "The Starian moons." She answered with a smirk. Darius laughed. "You are crazy. There is no way we will make it in time." He spouted. "Did you forget? With the amulet, we can get there quickly. But it must be me and you. We can't drag anyone else into this. We should leave now. Say goodbye and go. It will be folly if we don't make haste." She replyed. She had tucked the Tome into a pocket of space. "Okay. Lets go. Now." He nodded quick. Raivynn opened the portal back to the infirmary.

"What were you two talking about?" Darkfire asked. Darius ran to her and embraced her. He kissed her passionantly and quickly let go. "Hold the fort down while were gone. Raivynn and I, we got a plan." He replyed and winked. Darkfire quickly went to them but Raivynn had closed the portl behind them and they were gone. Darkfire dropped to her knees and wept. "How could he do this to me?" Darkfire cried. Zythara consoled her and took her into her arms. "It's okay. You know Darius. He will pull through. Raivynn is with him. She won't let him do something stupid." Zythara whispered in her ear and let Darkfire cry into her shoulder.


	20. Hmm?

A blast came from the left, then the right. Raivynn rolled away from the giant stone protecting her and shot dark tendrils at a mage spirit. Darius flipped around another rock and blasted from another angle. Raivynn slammed her leg into the face of one and her wild hair landed all over her body. Raivynn ran to Darius and vaulted her over the next row of rocks and she went out first and dropped kick the first one and she slammed her staff in the next one. She twirled her staff around and knocked another. Darius hopped over and was her back up. When they cleared the area of enemies, Raivynn leaned against the nearby rock. "I forgot that this place was crawling with mage spirits." Raivynn huffed and flipped her hair. Darius smiled rubbing off a smudge off of his cheek. Raivynn peeked over the grey cold stone.

The scene before her was long grey wasteland. Giant mountains, rocks, and stones that layer the pale grey and lavender ground, like rows of sharp teeth in a shark's mouth. The Starian moon, Sardia, is the biggest and the only moon of the twenty moons that have an atmospere and the only one that lets the Millenia flower to grow. Giant white clouds rolled in the sky and squall began. "Great. Rain." Darius mubled, the drops from above falling on his armor and it made a tinking sound. Raivynn examined their surroundings. "We have been here two days already, and still no sign of the flower. I wonder if the book knows where it would grow." She flicked her wrist and the Tome appeared. She flipped through the old pages, examining every page carefully. She gasped. "Listen, it grows in dark and dry places." Raivynn said aloud quietly. She looked around. The teeth of the rough terrain filling her vision, but a large patch of darkness and flat land jumped out at her. She pointed. "There..."

Xero leaned against the wall of one of the rooms in the infirmary. The last two days have been agony. Darkfire hasn't left her room, she has cried and slept since Raivynn and Darius's disapppearances. Aqua is still asleep, a feeding tube and fluids being pumped into her body. Elektra, in the same state is also on powerful sedatives to keep her asleep. Xero slid down the wall and leaned his head against the cool wall. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. He heard a mechanical door open. He looked at the doorway, it was Beastboy. He comes everyday and sit by Aqua's side every morning after his physical therapy and stay until he was called or too tired to stay awake.

Beastboy's wound didn't get infected, but he was in severe pain. Raven used some spells that healed him completely but his body still recoiled from the shock and damage. So he has to do physical therapy on his shoulder three times a week. The other Titans would walk in and visit them.

Xero, on the other hand, stayed. Every day and night. He never left on emergancies with the Titans, like Zythara did. He waited for Raivynn to appear with a solution for this and Darius with that stupid happy go lucky smile. Somehow though, it made everything seem like it was going to be okay. He was so confident that the best would always happen. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Beastboy replyed. He carressed Aqua's cheek and sat in the nearby chair. "You?" Beastboy forced the conversations. The air was thick with tension and animosity. Xero shrugged and nodded, staying silent. They both stared at the two limp bodies. "This reminds me when I first saw her." Beastboy said quietly. Xero looked up at him. "What? She was asleep when you met her?" Xero asked. "Yes, she was in this crystal prison thingy. She was asleep inside, I found her and knocked on it and she woke up. She started to make funny faces at me. I did the same and we would laugh." He smiled a little shakey. Xero smiled softly."That does sound like Aqua. She has always been all sunshine and rainbows, silly and foolish. Almost child like sometimes." He finished. Beastboy smiled again and looked out of the window. "Where do you think Raivynn and Darius went?" Beastboy looked out to the beautiful summer day. "I don't know." Xero replyed.

Raivynn lifted her staff and closed the portal behind them. Darius looked in the giant Tome and burned the flower's picture in his memory. "Alright, lets split up and search." Darius suggested. Raivynn took the Tome and slipped it back into space. "Three days. Right here. Then we go home and be with Aqua until she draws her last breathe." Raivynn patted his shoulder and they hurried in seperate directions.

Raivynn hoisted her staff and tried a searching spell. It would fizzle out. "So the flower is protected by magic." Raivynn spelled her eyes to search in dim lighting. She whirled around and spotted plants that were growing. She ran as quick as possible to the patch. Raivynn searched the foliage, and found nothing. She looked at the field behind the huge stone. It was flowing with millions of different flowers. "Jackpot." She whispered.

Darius hurried, his eyes peering for any sign of plant life. He stumbled across a cave. He smiled and ran inside. He walked slowly, ready for any unseen attacks. Darius summoned a magical sword in his hand and ambled into a large opening.

The room shined like a thousand suns. Darius turned in a slow circle looking at the shining walls. The walls had a pale lavender glow and sparkled from within. In awe he slowly approached the wall. He touched the glowing walls and looked at his hand. Magic flowed from it, as if the wall awakened his magic. "This mineral...It heightens magic. What is it?" He whispered and stepped back. He turned around again peering at the walls and saw a man, armed with a bow.

"Who are you" He demanded. Darius lifted his hands in surrender. "Darius of Staria. What is your name?" He asked. "Sora, Guardian of the Imperium. You are Starian?" His voice kinder but the bow unmoving. "Yes, I am here to find the Millenia flower. My friend has been cursed." Darius replyed leaving his hands up. Sora the Guardian lowered his bow. "Does this curse mark look like a black heart with green vines wrapped around it?" Sora asked. "Yes, right behind her heart on her back." Darius completed the thought and started towards him. Sora lifted his bow again and shook his head. "I do not know or trust you, Darius of Staria. But you are way in over your head. This isn't just a one time only problem. Someone has marked your friend, you, and anyone you travel with. Whoever is close to your heart are in grave danger. Dalcia the Witch. We must hurry to seek her wisdom. Follow me. But if you try anything I will kill you." He finished pointing his bow towards another opened and gestured Darius to walk inside. Darius agreed and walked to the opening and stepped inside.

The room glowed by a large amount of candles. An old woman sat in the middle of the room, Surrounded by Starian tomes. She sat quietly reading, her wrinkled fingers were long and thin, her hair was long and grey and wrapped in a bun on her head. She looked up and smiled. "Hello young man." A mischeiveous gleam in her eyes. Sora stood behind him and went to the old lady's side. She patted his hand and kissed his cheek. "I see you met my over paranoid grandson." She smirked again. Darius smiled,"I think I found Elektra's future self." He thought. The old lady lifted her hand and gestured to a chair. "Please, sit. I am Dalcia the Witch. What is it you come to seek? It has been a while since I have had a visitor." She inclined her head softly. Darius began to recount the events that had happened in the last week.

Raivynn quietly hummed while she searched in the meadow. She examined every flower carefully looking for the Millenia. She slowly walked and stopped, like a chicken in the field. She peered until her head hurt. She stopped and dropped to the ground in the field. She looked into the vast void of space. "What are we going to do?" She said aloud. Then she heard a rustle in the flowers. She sat up and there before her a large grennish, six armed, Moligon stood and in that instant it vanished. She felt her chin be smashed. Raivynn recovered and flew into the sky. She reeled darkness and light in giant swirl trying to blast it out of it's invisability. The Moligon transformed into a pheonix and fire blasted her. She shielded herself and blasted wind to push the tongues of fire away. She spun a tornado at it and the Moligon changed into a dragon. Raivynn landed to the ground. She looked at the giant beast and smirked. "I am going to kick your ass..."


End file.
